An Asgardian Yule and an Avenging Christmas
by Lyri146
Summary: It's the first Christmas after defeating Thanos and the team decide to celebrate Yule with the Asgardians before their usual team Christmas. Thor enthusiasm needs to be controlled, Wanda and Peter are still Christmas goblins, and somewhere in amongst it all there's time for romance and super-family fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bruce is not ashamed to admit that, after hearing the stories of what happened last team Christmas, he's more than slightly scared as he walks into the common area on the first of December. He's more than a little relieved to find no Christmas music playing and no sign of Peter, Wanda or Wade anywhere.

'I was expecting some kind of Christmas goblin to have vomited everywhere,' he admits, taking a seat at the breakfast bar next to Sam, 'but this seems very subdued after the stories Natasha told me.'

'That's because Pete stayed the night at Ned's and Wanda isn't up yet. She and Vision went out for dinner last night and didn't get back until late,' Tony laughs.

'Don't tell me you're a Scrooge,' Sam points a mocking-stern finger at him, 'or you won't last long in this place over Christmas.'

'I used to love Christmas,' Bruce admits, 'but the Other Guy used to get a bit jumpy around the holidays so I started avoiding it.'

'Perhaps this event you speak of will solve your issue with the Hulk not always being willing to come out,' Thor laughs from the sofa.

'Are you telling me, all the years you've spent around us, and you don't know what Christmas is?' Tony demands.

'I have never taken part in this event,' Thor admits.

'Even I know what Christmas is, brother,' Loki rolls his eyes, 'how have you been able to avoid knowledge of it?'

'Well, what is it then?' Valkyrie grumbles. 'Not all of us have been here before you know.'

'It's the Midgard equivalent to our Yule celebrations. The reason you never took part is most likely because you'd returned to Asgard for Yule,' Loki explains, addressing the last part to his brother. 'Except there is quite a lot of differences between the reasons for the celebration, and also in the actual celebrations themselves. I for one have never quite understood the concept of a red clothed man flying through the sky in a chariot.'

Sam bursts out laughing. 'Are you talking about Santa?'

'Makes sense that he wouldn't understand about the guy that brings gifts to everyone who's been good,' Tony teases the trickster, earning himself an eyeroll.

'So how do you explain you knowing him so well?' Sam laughs, then he turns to the three Asgardians. 'So what do you do at Yule then? I mean I've heard Yule celebrations happen here on Earth, but I imagine it's not the same as yours.'

'I did attend one or two in the past,' Loki admits, 'when I was travelling the galaxy incognito, and they were not too dissimilar. I imagine they are very much like what our ancestors would have done to celebrate Yule.'

'So, what is it?' Bruce asks. 'I mean I know what is it for people here on Earth, but what is it for you? Sounds like a big thing.'

'It's the celebration of the end of the decline into winter and the start of the beginning of the year heading back towards summer and the plenty of the harvest,' Valkyrie is the one to explain, 'and it is also the time to remember and honour the dead that we have lost during the last year. Everyone stops working for the duration of the celebration and families are reunited and spend the time together preparing for the feast at the end.'

'We used to have the whole kingdom join us,' Thor says, a huge smile on his face as he remembers, 'and all the best hunters would go on a hunt to bring down enough game to feed everyone at the feast. There was more food and drink than people could eat.'

'The Queen would organise plays and entertainments,' Valkyrie adds, 'and they would last through the whole celebration, even during the preparations, and they'd all lead up to the big dance at the end which would open the feast.'

'Just how long did this thing last?' Tony asks, eyes wide.

'Twelve days,' Loki is the one to respond this time, 'we would spend eleven of the days preparing for the celebration on the twelfth.'

'And what of this Christmas you speak of?' Thor asks. 'Tell us, friends, about this celebration of yours.'

And so Tony, Bruce and Sam between them explain about Christmas, including some of the different traditions that some families have that are different to others.

'Why don't we combine it all this year?' Sam suggests. 'When is Yule supposed to be celebrated?'

'On the shortest day of the year,' Loki answers, 'to signal the end of winter.'

'So December the twenty-first,' Tony muses out loud.

'We could celebrate Yule up to the twenty-first,' Sam suggests, 'and invite others to come and celebrate it with us, and then celebrate Christmas afterwards. Might be fun to do something different and may stop Wanda and Peter becoming the terrible Christmas goblins again.'

Tony laughs. 'I imagine they'll be worse with Wade here this year.'

'When is he due back from his assignment?' Bruce asks, already nervous of the man's return. If anyone was going to make Hulk come out it would be the borderline-insane mercenary.

'Couple of days,' Tony responds, 'hence why Pete was staying with Ned last night. Meant he didn't have to do the longer journey in to school today, apparently they also had a project due in and it meant he could go on patrol after school and still have time to get it done.' He claps his hands and rubs them together. 'Alright you three what do we need to do to celebrate Yule?'

'Surely you're jesting?' Thor says, looking between the three of them in surprise. 'You really wish to celebrate our Asgardian traditions?'

'Of course, Point Break,' Tony smiles at him, 'you guys are a part of this team, so it's only right we try and celebrate as much of your traditions as we can, especially as you'll be celebrating ours.' Thor lets lose a laugh and pulls Tony into a hug that has Bruce wincing in sympathy.

'Thor stop trying to break Tony!' Loki scolds, pulling his brother from the inventor. 'Honestly! I would have thought you'd have learnt to control your strength with mortals by now.'

'Apologies, Tony,' Thor looks sheepish. 'I was so grateful I'm afraid I got a little carried away.'

'No damage done,' Tony's voice is a little strained, but as FRIDAY hasn't raised an alarm yet Bruce assumes what he's saying is true. 'Why don't you three have a think about what parts of the Yule traditions we may be able to do here and we can discuss it over dinner? I think everyone but Wade is due in tonight so it'll be a good time to talk it over, and I'm sure he won't mind us deciding a few things while he's away.'

'Agreed,' Valkyrie says with a smile, 'and thank you, Stark, it shall be good to celebrate Yule again.'

'Not that you'll remember it the next morning if you can get your hands on enough drink,' Loki smirks, flickering out of sight as a cushion is launched in his direction and reappearing, cackling, at the breakfast bar next to Sam.

'I hate it when he does that,' she grumbles.

'Don't we all,' Bruce sighs, rubbing his temples. He's not sure whether this is going to be worse or better than last team Christmas, but it's certainly going to be just as interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'But my friends the hunt is one of the most important traditions of Yule!' Thor protests when Tony and Steve leave him in no uncertain terms that he was not going to be allowed to go out and hunt down everything he wanted for the Yule feast.

'Thor if you wanted to go get _one_ deer I might be able to find something for you,' Tony sighs, 'but the majority of the things you want to hunt either don't exist on this planet or are endangered and you're not _allowed_ to hunt them. And the only things not on that list are animals I _really_ don't want to be eating.'

'Thor, Peter already told you all of this before,' Loki cuts across his brother as the blond opens his mouth to argue again, 'can we _please_ move on? The hunt is not that important as long as we still have enough food.'

'Not important?' Thor bellows. 'But Loki-'

'You only say it is important because it was your favourite part of the celebrations and you got _yet another_ story to bore us all with out of it.'

'My stories of past adventures are not boring, brother.'

'They are when you've heard them five hundred times,' he mutters, just loud enough for Peter to hear and he starts sniggering.

'What did he say?' the blond looks at Peter with a frown. The teenager looks wide-eyed between Thor and Loki and then just shrugs and shoves a bread roll in his mouth.

'Look how about I try and organise a couple of hog roasts or something?' Tony suggests, then proceeds to explain to Thor exactly what that would entail.

'Couldn't you just make him dream that he did the hunt or something?' Peter asks Wanda quietly. The girl chuckles and shakes her head.

'I'm done with that kind of thing, remember? Besides it's actually much easier for it to go wrong than I realised. It's lucky I didn't end up keeping one of the team trapped in a waking nightmare.'

'Wait, seriously?' he looks at her wide-eyed. 'On second thoughts, yeah no let's not try that.'

'How many more times?' Valkyrie roars from the other end of the table where she's sitting opposite Thor. 'We are not doing the poxy opening dance because I flat out _refuse_ to do that boring excuse for entertainment out of my own free will.'

'I partly agree with you,' the thunder god soothes the warrior, 'but it _is_ a tradition, Valkyrie.'

'Why do we have to do that dance though?' she demands. 'Why not change which one we do?'

'Because it's the only one he learnt all the way through,' Loki sniggers. 'He doesn't know any of the others well enough.'

'Seriously?' Valkyrie looks at her king as if he's grown an extra head. 'You were a prince and you never learnt the dances?'

'Loki learnt them all,' Thor defends himself. 'He was the one who did all that side of the ceremonial parts, I did the hunting and the stories.'

Everyone turns to look at Loki, and Peter sees the dawning horror on his face and tries not to laugh. 'Oh no,' he says, 'no. I'm not doing it, Thor.'

'But brother you're the only one who knows them well enough!'

'Valkyrie obviously knows them as well.'

'I haven't danced them in centuries, my memory's a little foggy,' she retorts with a grin.

'Wouldn't be so foggy if you didn't have so much alcohol in there,' Loki grumbles and scowls at his brother. 'I am _not_ teaching any of the dances. Get the idea out of your head.'

'I promise we won't do get help the next three adventures we go on,' the blond haggles.

Loki frowns, considering the offer. 'Eight.'

'Five.'

'Seven.'

'Six.'

'Seven.'

'That's not how you haggle!'

'Then I'm not doing it.'

'Fine, seven,' Thor grumbles.

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' Loki sulks into his food.

'So…what's happening?' Natasha asks, looking between the two brothers.

'Loki has agreed to teach us all the traditional Asgardian dances for Yule,' Thor proclaims happily.

'The fun ones,' Valkyrie interrupts. 'Only the fun ones.'

'Very well, only the fun ones,' Thor nods.

'Loki is teaching us to _dance_?' Tony asks, biting his bottom lip and fighting back a grin.

'Not a word, Tony,' Loki points his fork threateningly at the inventor. 'Not a single word.'

'My lips are sealed,' he sniggers. 'Good luck with Steve. You'll need help.'

Bucky bursts out laughing, spraying the aforementioned soldier with his drink he'd been halfway through at Tony's comment, and promptly started chocking on what was left, needing Sam to come to his rescue with a couple of back slaps.

'Gee thanks, guys,' Steve rolls his eyes.

'Do I get a free pass?' Rhodey asks.

'Oh no, Colonel,' Loki grins, 'I'm afraid a couple are ones you will be more than capable of doing.'

'Damn it.'

'Nice try,' Bruce pats his arm sympathetically. Talk turns back to the rest of the plans the Asgardians have, most of which are mainly preparations for the feast on the final day; Peter had arrived back from school earlier and found the three of them still discussing in the common area and had tried to help them work out which of the traditions would be possible here on Earth and which ones would be impossible. It appears most of the traditions were all around preparing food and decorations.

'You don't seem as enthusiastic as Thor about the celebrations,' Wanda says tentatively to the trickster.

Loki sighs, looks down the table to make sure that Thor isn't going to overhear them and then turns back to her. 'It's not that I don't enjoy Yule,' he answers her unasked question, 'but I always got pulled into the more ceremonial side of things and didn't always get the chance to take part in the celebrations that I wanted to. So for me, memories of Yule are also tied up with memories of duties performed.'

'What kind of things did you have to do you didn't want to?' Vision asks. 'The dances?'

Loki grins. 'No I actually enjoyed that part, just don't tell Thor or he'll renege on our deal. Though I suppose part of that enjoyment came from spending time with people away from the Warriors with no risk of Thor feeling I was avoiding him. No it was celebrations like the hunt that I didn't enjoy but Thor would insist I had to join in. I much preferred spending time with Mother preparing the entertainment because we could work together using our magic to create more and more elaborate creations each year.'

'How often could you sneak away from Thor to spend time with your mother?' Wanda asks with a grin.

'More often than you'd probably think,' Loki laughs.

'If you think I'm wearing any of those ridiculous outfits you have another thing coming,' Valkyrie's voice drifts down from the other end of the table.

'Outfits?' Peter asks.

Loki laughs. 'Don't worry Valkyrie, Thor hates them as much as you do, there's no way he'll be bringing _that_ tradition back.'

'Thank the Norns for small mercies,' the warrior adds, downing her glass of wine.

* * *

'Why do I get the feeling you're hiding from your brother?'

Loki grins and turns to face the speaker from where he's leaning against the balcony rail looking out over the grounds of the facility. 'Don't you think if I were hiding from Thor I would have chosen somewhere he couldn't go? Such as the labs?'

'Tony still not forgiven him for the last explosion I take it?' Bucky leans next to him, handing him a mug of something hot.

'I'm not entirely sure he's _ever_ going to forgive him. As soon as Thor even looks as though he's walking in the direction of the staircase down to the labs Tony's glaring at him.' He looks at the dark haired man out of the corner of his eye. 'Should I ask why you needed such strict instructions when it comes to buying trees?'

The soldier blushes and clears his throat. 'There, uh, there may have been a situation last time where someone pissed me off and I may have won a giant tree.'

Loki laughs. 'I think I shall make you tell me the full story one day, it sounds more entertaining than anything Thor can tell.'

'Glad to be of service,' Bucky rolls his eyes. 'Maybe I'll tell you the story if you tell me one about one of the hunts you _actually_ enjoyed.'

'What makes you think I actually enjoyed any of them? I assume this question has come from you overhearing my discussion with Wanda, Vision and Peter at the table. I see not all of your spying abilities have deserted you.'

'None of them have deserted me, I just don't always choose to use them,' then he raises an eyebrow. 'And you're avoiding the question which means I'm right.'

Loki looks away from the penetrating blue eyes. 'You seem to think you can read me, Winter Warrior, I'd advise caution. I don't tend to stay too long in one place, necessity of defeating our enemy has kept me here longer than intended.'

'You could stay longer you know. I know Peter and Wanda would miss you, so would Tony, not to mention your brother. You can't keep wandering forever.'

'It's better for me to wander,' he says instead of asking the question flitting through his mind. They slip into silence, and Loki isn't sure if it's uncomfortable or not. 'There was one year,' he says eventually, 'when we were still young and had only just started going on hunts unsupervised with Sif and the Warriors Three when Thor angered a herd of Rabusk and they stampeded. We scattered and Thor and I ended up separated from the others and, on the way back, we stumbled across the den of a Fenrisian wolf. Luckily we caught her by surprise and Thor was able to kill her, that was when we realised she had pups; Fenrisian wolves are usually dangerous and Odin ordered them killed if you came across any that didn't flee, but these were still young and I remembered stories of people having tamed them in the past. I convinced Thor to help me carry them back to Asgard and we tried to convince father to let us train them, but he ordered them killed before we could finish our arguments. I hastily cast a spell to conceal one of them and managed to sneak it into my room without him noticing. I'm sure Mother knew but she just gave me a half smile and didn't say anything.

'I trusted Thor with my secret and between us we would sneak scraps from the table into my room to feed it. We even managed to sneak it out into the forest every couple of days so we could exercise and train it once it got a little larger.'

'What did you call it?' Bucky asks.

Loki allows himself a small. 'We called him Fenris. Never realised how close a name to Hela's wolf it was until after we faced her.'

'What happened to him?'

His mood darkens. 'Sif realised Thor was keeping a secret from them and she hated not knowing everything to do with him, and she convinced him to tell her. She went straight to Odin and told him I'd hidden a monster in my room; we were caught bringing Fenris back in after taking him out for exercise and Odin ordered him killed. Mother tried to convince him to let us keep the wolf but he wouldn't listen to her.'

'I'm sorry.'

'I understand now why he did it,' Loki continues as if he hasn't heard Bucky's words, 'the way we were raising the wolf it was never going to be fully under control and fully trained, and he didn't get enough exercise so would have become destructive. But at the time I was devastated, and so was Thor. I blamed Sif for what had happened and was furious with him for telling her our secret, but he of course defended her saying she'd obviously done what she thought was best, however misguided. I'm not sure I ever fully forgave her what happened to Fenris, and it took me a long time to trust Thor not to share any secrets again. It was the last time we ever had a true secret between the two of us. I suppose that's why it's still my favourite hunt.'

They don't say anything else, just continue to sip at their drinks and look out over the dark grounds. When Bucky turns to go back in he squeezes Loki's arm in silent support, leaving Loki to wonder why he's losing the urge to move on that normally haunts the back of his mind.

* * *

_A/N: Hello everyone! This year's Christmas special is finally up and I hope you enjoy these first two chapters which might give you an idea of where we'll be going this year. It should be a couple of chapters longer than last years, and there's also going to be some hints of where the main series is potentially going in the future. See if you can spot them as we go through!_

_I'm not sure yet of my exact timetable for posting chapters, but there'll be at least two up each week. Once I've actually finished writing it the updates may get more frequent. _

_Hope you all enjoy my Christmas gift to my wonderful readers of the 'Another Chance' series! You don't have to have read it for this to make sense, but if you do enjoy the story then do take a look at it._

_Love always,_

_L x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Natasha looks up as another box is lowered down to her via Peter's webs. 'Is that the last of it?' she calls up to him and Sam.

'No there's about three more,' the teenager replies.

'We didn't buy this much last year surely?' she blinks in surprise.

'I had to carry it all from the car,' Peter grumbles above her, 'trust me, you did.' Sam laughs where he's in the attic with the teenager.

'I'm still impressed that Tony thought to put an attic in this place,' the man's voice drifts down.

'He didn't,' Rhodes laughs, 'I'm pretty sure Pepper looked over the plans and made sure to add some storage space knowing how much of a collector he is.'

'But there's barely anything in any of his rooms except for the labs,' Sam's face appears in the hole above them, 'and anything that _is_ around in their rooms is either stuff Steve has put there or has drawn.'

'Those two would be sickening if it wasn't so sweet,' Wanda laughs.

'No it's just sickening,' Peter's head appears next to Sam's. 'You try being in the lab and they forget you're there. If it wasn't for the fact I'm passed the stage of mental scarring thanks to Wade I'd need therapy!'

Everyone laughs at the teenager's plight and Wanda moves the box out of the way for him to lower another. 'Any news on how he's getting on?' she asks.

Natasha shakes her head. 'He was always going to be out of contact for most of it, we told him not to worry about checking in until he was on the way back but he has an emergency alarm in case he needs it.' Peter remains suspiciously quiet and ducks back in the attic to retrieve another box; when he reappears she has her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. 'Care to update me on your boyfriend's status?'

'Err…he's alive?'

'Peter,' she says warningly.

'That's literally all I know with regards his mission,' he says defensively. 'He makes sure not to discuss any of his missions with me until he's had his debrief, so if he does get hold of me we talk about other stuff.'

'Do we want to know?' Wanda asks with a grin, bursting out laughing as Peter blushes bright red and ducks back into the attic.

'Nice going, Wanda, now he's going to stick himself to the ceiling and it'll take me hours to get him out,' Sam grumbles, disappearing into the attic to retrieve the teenager.

They finally manage to retrieve all of the boxes, and Natasha and Sam manage to coax an embarrassed Peter out of the attic, and sort through the decorations, Wanda and Natasha making a list of things they'll need for Peter and Loki to go and buy.

'Here you go, Pete,' Natasha tears the piece of paper and hands it over to him. 'Try not to get into any trouble.'

'Who me? I only get into trouble because of other people,' he protests.

'Uh huh,' she smiles, 'so whose fault was it when-'

'Yeah anyway I should probably get moving because if we pass an ice cream parlour you know Loki's going to insist we go in so, yeah, bye,' and with that he takes off down the corridor before Sam's even made it down the ladder.

'Damn, Nat, what did you say to light a fire under his ass?'

'Genuinely didn't get to say anything before he took off,' she laughs. 'Come on, we need to get all of these boxes over to the common area.'

'Why can't you just float them over there?' he asks Wanda.

'And not give you an opportunity to prove to the super soldiers how strong you are?' she teases, getting hold of around half of the boxes with her powers and walking off.

'She has a point,' Rhodes laughs, taking hold of one and following her.

* * *

'Peter, may I have a word?'

The teenager looks round as Vision walks into his room as he's pulling his jacket on. 'Yeah of course you can, Vis. What do you need?'

'I was hoping you could help me decide on what gift to get Wanda this year,' the humanoid admits, 'I'm afraid I'm having some difficulty in deciding what to do.'

'Huh, yeah I know what you mean,' he replies, he'd been thinking what to do for a number of the team and been struggling for an answer. 'Hey I know! There's a ballet on in New York that she was hinting we should go to, but I know she's been saying that she wishes you two had more time to yourselves so why don't you take her? Make a day or two of it? I could get you the tickets when I'm in town if you want?'

'I'd be very grateful,' Vision breathes a sigh of relief. 'I shall look at the dates online and text you the best ones?'

'Sounds good to me,' Peter grins. 'Want me to pick up anything else for you?'

'No thank you, I shall do some research and see if I can book a table somewhere,' Vision smiles at his gratefully. 'You're right it is time we spent some together on our own. Especially now we have time to relax with Thanos gone.'

Peter can't help the shudder that passes through him at the Mad Titan's name. It was nothing short of a miracle that they'd managed to defeat him with their team intact, but it had been a close run thing, and Peter knows without Shuri, Loki and Tony working together they never would have been able to bring Vision back after Thanos had ripped the stone from his head.

He can't help giving the humanoid a hug as he passes by on his way out. 'I'm glad you're alright, Vis.' He knows the humanoid is surprised and lets go, running out the door to meet Loki before he can return the hug.

* * *

'Now remember,' Rhodes says in his full Colonel voice, 'no one is buying or winning any trees without permission from me and Sam. Understood?'

'Yes, Colonel Killjoy,' Bucky rolls his eyes. 'We promise not to misbehave, now put the kiddie reins away.'

Rhodes mutters something under his breath and they all head into the same place they'd bought their Christmas trees from last year. 'And if I have to call Tony to come pick up a tree in the suit none of you are getting any of Mama's Christmas cake.'

'Now _that _is a threat that actually scares me,' Steve laughs, following the other two.

They've brought Thor with them for the extra muscle seeing as they've got to get a few trees this year to take into consideration the Yule celebrations as well. They split up and wander around looking at the different trees, Bucky finds himself wandering down a corridor of pines and, as he's about to exit to go down the next one, he sees a family in the centre having a tree wrapped up ready to take, there's three children and one of them looks to be a few years older than the others. He'd guess about eight years older. The father and older boy look to try and lift the tree between them, struggling to get a hold, the two younger girls are bouncing up and down impatiently and their mother is desperately trying to control them.

Smiling he walks over. 'Need a hand?' he offers, gesturing towards the tree.

The father looks at him gratefully. 'Please. We may have been a bit overambitious with the size of our one this year. But with everything that happened…'

'I know,' he smiles reassuringly. 'Last Christmas we all had together my friend and I went a bit overboard too and drove everyone insane trying to get the damn thing back. Where's your car?'

'Out the front. Here I'll grab the top, if you could grab the bottom?'

'Errm…honey? I don't think he's going to need your help,' his wife interrupts, eyes wide as she's obviously just realised who he is. 'You're-'

'Bucky ma'am,' he says, not wanting to hear his other name right now and offers his hand.

'Bucky Barnes?' one of the young girls asks. 'You're one of the Avengers!'

'Yes ma'am,' he gives her his trademark grin and bows to her. 'And I hear there's a tree that needs to be rescued.' He helps the family take the tree to their car, entertaining the children all the way, and answering some questions the son has on joining the army. He puts a hand on the boy's shoulder before they leave. 'What's your name?'

'Matthew Wills, sir.'

'Don't sir me, kid, I know I'm old but I'm not in charge,' he grins, 'if you're serious about wanting to join the army contact our facility first and ask to be referred to me, alright? If you want to fight come do it with a team that will watch your back, we always needs good people to help.'

'Thank you!' he says, grinning in reply and gives Bucky a mock salute.

'You gave us back our daughters,' the mother says, looking at him with tears in her eyes, 'and you gave me back my husband. Now this and your offer to help my son…I'm sorry this country didn't accept you when you first came back, and thank you for everything.'

'Thank you, ma'am,' he says, talking past the lump in his throat. He watches the family pull out, waving goodbye as they leave the parking lot.

'You're a good man, Barnes,' Thor says, coming to stand next to him. 'And I rather think that our friends will be glad to hear you haven't won or bought any trees during your disappearance.'

Bucky laughs. 'Thanks, Thor. Sometimes it's difficult to see where we failed the first time-'

'But we did not the second time, my friend, and that is the main thing,' Thor reminds him, steering them back towards the shop. 'I'm glad I have the chance to speak to you, my friend, I've been meaning to ask you about my brother.'

'What about him?' Bucky asks, feeling the god's arm tighten around my shoulders.

'I have not seen him close to anyone in a long time, I wanted to ensure your intentions were noble.'

'Excuse me?'

'You see my brother is not one to form attachments to people, it is quite honestly a miracle he has stayed here for as long as he has and I assume it is because of you. Or primarily because of you, I believe the rest of the team also has a part to play. Regardless I just wished to ask you not to enter into any stronger form of relationship with my brother if your intentions are not honourable, and if you do and you should hurt him there is not a corner of the galaxy you can go to that I will not find you in and tear you apart with my bare hands. Ah there's Steven! I think they have found some trees. Come!'

It had all been said in Thor's usual jovial tone, and the smile had never left his face. Yet Bucky can't help but feel slightly scared, even though he doesn't have the faintest idea what Thor is talking about.

_He doesn't think me and Loki? _He wonders as they rejoin the others. Steve shoots him a questioning look but he just shakes his head. There's no way he's ready to talk about it just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Pete!' Peter looks up and waves as his two friends enter and come and join them at their table.

MJ raises an eyebrow as she slides in beside him. 'How many has he had?' she nods at the bowl of ice cream in front of Loki.

'That's his third. Apparently I still need to let him have more because we have to face more department stores.'

'I never thought anything would be more irritating than Thor's attempts at singing, but the so called music your stores play in December wins the competition,' the trickster grumbles.

'I hear you,' MJ nods, 'and whilst I sympathise and find witnessing people's misery entertaining, I'm not going to go with you.'

Loki frowns and sighs, 'Then I shall add another bowl of ice cream to Peter's tally.' 'What? Why?'

'Because I was under the hope that the fair lady MJ would accompany us and provide me with some solace during this trial.'

'Now you're just sounding more like your brother.'

Loki glares at Peter. 'I'm adding another two bowls for that comment.'

'That'll take you up to a total of ten. I haven't even seen _Wade_ eat that much ice cream. You'll make yourself sick.'

'If I was mortal that is certainly a possibility. As I am not, I believe I shall be safe. Now,' Loki replaces the spoon in the bowl and takes out the menu, 'does anyone have any suggestions as to what I should try next?'

'What's been the favourite so far?' Ned asks, as Peter puts his head on the table, resigning himself to no support at all from his friends. Ever since the three of them introduced Loki to ice cream it had become a sort of addiction for the trickster. One night he and Tony had gone up to the common room from the labs after working late and found him sitting on the sofa with a giant tub of vanilla watching TV, eating it straight from the container with a spoon. Tony still teases Loki about it even though the Asgardian isn't entirely sure what is so wrong with the situation.

'I have yet to find a flavour to rival vanilla in my opinion, however caramel has come close.'

'Vanilla? But that's the most boring flavour out there!' Ned protests.

'He's only tried basic flavours so far,' Peter explains, voice half muffled from where he's still buried his face in his arms.

'How about instead of seven more bowls we just get you a sundae with seven different flavours?' MJ suggests.

'But I wouldn't want the flavours to be contaminated by each other,' Loki frowns.

'But that's how you get some of the best sundaes ever!' Ned tells him.

Loki seems to consider. 'Perhaps three bowls with two flavours and then I shall finish with a single helping of my favourite so far.'

'Alright, leave it to us,' MJ says, dragging Ned up. 'You want anything Pete?'

'I'm sick of the sight of ice cream,' he grumbles, handing her a card. 'But get whatever you guys want. Tony's paying seeing as he's responsible for this addiction.'

'Half responsible,' Loki corrects him. 'I believe it was the three of you decided it was a crime that I hadn't tried it. Apparently there was good reason behind it.'

'I hate you. You're more annoying than Wade.'

'I'm certain that is an impossibility,' comes the smooth reply as MJ and Ned head to the counter.

'And how come you don't get brain freeze?'

'If I knew what that was I'm sure I could find an answer for you,' Loki grins.

'Alright,' MJ appears back next to their table with three bowls in her hands. 'These are for you, we've put one ice-cream and one sorbet in each bowl for you,' she explains putting two in front of Loki.

'What's sorbet?' the trickster asks.

'It's a different type of ice cream made with fruit,' Ned explains, putting another bowl in front of him. 'Here's another one for you.'

'Thank you,' Loki grins and tucks in again.

'Still annoyed you don't get brain freeze,' Peter grumbles.

'So why are you doing more Christmas shopping? Surely you got enough last year?' Ned asks.

'We're celebrating Yule this year as well for the Asgardians,' he explains; then he and Loki explain to the other two about the planned celebrations. 'You guys are invited to the party on the twenty-first if you'd like to come?'

'Celebrating an alien festival? Of course I'm there!' Ned enthuses.

'Not like I've got anything more entertaining on,' MJ shrugs, a small smirk on her face.

'I like you. Why couldn't you have dated her instead of the madman you insist to inflict on us all?' Loki asks him.

'What kind of a question is that?' Peter demands. 'MJ's my friend and I don't like her like that. No offence MJ.'

'Yeah there is no way I'd be stuck with this loser,' she nods.

'Gee, thanks,' he rolls his eyes. 'Besides I love Wade.'

'No matter how many times I hear that it still weirds me out,' Ned shakes his head. They spend the next hour discussing plans for December until Ned and MJ have to leave; Loki still has his bowl of vanilla to finish so he and Peter stay at the table and refresh their memories on what they have left to purchase.

'Mind if I take a seat?' a voice says from behind Peter. The teenager turns around to see a familiar face.

'Matt! What are you doing here?'

'Looking for you,' comes the reply. 'Can I sit?'

'Oh sorry, of course,' Peter moves along and the blind man slides in next to him; he notices Loki giving the two of them interested glances and wonders how he's going to keep the man's other identity a secret from the trickster. Loki was very good at hiding what he knew when he wanted to be, and also very good at reading other people. 'Loki this is Matt Murdoch, from the law firm in town; Matt this is Loki.'

'Why do I not get an explanation to where I am from?'

'Because basically everyone knows who you are,' Peter rolls his eyes. 'Take it as a compliment.' He turns back to Matt. 'How've you been?'

'Not too bad all things considered. What about you?'

'Better since we all got back,' he frowns a little. 'What do you mean all things considered?'

'Trouble in Hell's Kitchen.'

'You need help?'

'I'd appreciate it. Something doesn't feel right about this particular issue,' Matt gestures to Loki with his head. 'Do you think your friend will help?'

'You want him to?' Peter looks at the trickster who is looking slightly irritated.

'Can you please stop talking as if I am not present?' Loki grumbles.

'We may need the help,' Matt admits.

'Are you ever going to confirm that your friend is the Devil vigilante or am I going to have to sit here and resist the urge to call Tony with this information?'

'Don't!' Peter turns to Loki with wide eyes. 'Please, Loki.'

'Just how many secrets am I going to end up having to keep for you?' he asks, raising an eyebrow, but there's a smile on his face which tells Peter he doesn't mind really.

'He's not going to tell anyone, he's just having fun winding me up,' Peter tells Matt.

Loki sighs. 'You're lucky you're my favourite Avenger.'

'I would have thought Bucky was,' he grins and then turns back to Matt before Loki can say anything in response. 'Just how serious is it, Matt?'

Matt cocks his head to the side, obviously doing his own version of looking around the ice cream parlour. 'Can we go outside?'

'Of course,' Peter grabs his coat and makes to follow the blind man out of the parlour.

'I haven't finished my ice cream!' Loki protests, looking between the bowl and the teenager and pouting.

'I'll get you another one later,' Peter promises and the trickster grins, mollified, and follows them out. 'Why do I get the feeling you planned for that response?'

'You wound me with your unjust accusations,' Loki puts a hand to his chest.

'And entirely true.'

'That too,' Loki grins at Matt and receives one in response.

'If you two even think about ganging up on me I'm giving Natasha all your secrets,' he warns the two of them, and has the pleasure of seeing Loki pale. They walk down the street, following Matt until he turns down a side street.

'Alright I think we're far enough away,' he says, leaning up against the wall.

'What's going on? What have you gotten yourself into this time?' Peter leans against the opposite wall with his arms crossed.

'The Hand.'

'Isn't it always?'

'They've got hold of another power source, I'm not entirely sure what it is but if I had to place a bet? I'd say it was something like an infinity stone.'

Peter feels physically sick. 'Please tell me you're joking. They were destroyed. They don't exist anymore. Well, except one but that's locked up in the facility and we'd know if they'd taken it.'

'I've managed to slip in and steal it a couple of times,' Loki points out quietly.

'When we've been testing the security on it,' Peter counters desperately.

'I didn't say I knew for certain,' Matt says, 'only that if I had to say what I thought it was I'd say an infinity stone. That's why I need your help.'

Peter looks at Loki, who nods at him. 'Alright, what do you need us to do?'

'Reconnaissance then help me get it and return it to your facility if it is what I think it is.'

'And if it isn't?' Loki asks.

'How good are you at destroying things?'

Loki grins. 'I thought you'd never ask.'

'Follow me to my apartment, I'll get changed and then we'll head on out.'

* * *

'Is that all of them?' Tony groans, leaning back in his chair.

'How did Pepper cope with you when you planned SI events?' Natasha demands.

'She didn't, she got the list of invitations together and got other people to send them out.'

'I wonder why,' an eye roll this time. 'Yes that's all of them. Unless someone wants to invite someone they haven't mentioned yet.'

'They can write the invite then,' he huffs, 'I haven't done this much writing in _years_. My hand hurts. Why did we have to hand write the invites?'

'Because Steve said it was more personal and there weren't that many to be written seeing as most of the team is living here.'

'Stupid Steve,' Tony mutters, leaning back and closing his eyes. He opens one and looks curiously at Natasha when he hears her sniggering. 'He's standing right behind me isn't he?'

'Yes he is and he heard every word of that,' comes the soldier's voice from behind him.

Tony just leans further back and grins up at his partner. 'But Steve, everyone agrees _I'm_ the smart on in our relationship. You're just the best at everything else.'

Steve raises an eyebrow and shakes his head, leaning down to place a kiss on his lips so Tony knows he's not really in trouble. 'You all finished?'

'Yep,' he pops the 'p' and stretches. 'Just. Next time you want hand written invitations _you_ write them and send them out.'

'Tony all you had to do was write people's _names_.'

'I do technology. Not pens. Not for this amount of time.'

'High maintenance,' Steve mutters and comes to join him on the sofa. 'How much has he annoyed you?' he asks Natasha.

'No more than usual. It's fine I can handle it, I'm a big girl.'

'Maybe we should give some blank ones to Wade when he gets back,' Tony says, 'then he can invite some of his friends if he wants to, seeing as he hasn't given us their names.'

'He's not been here for us to ask him,' Steve points out.

'Any news?' Tony looks up and asks Natasha.

The woman sighs. 'Not really. I heard from him the other day that he's on the trail of an energy source and should be back in a couple of days; apparently it's… well it's a similar reading to an infinity stone.'

Tony sits up, feeling his heart pounding against his chest. 'FRIDAY-'

'I already checked, Tony. The stone is safe,' Natasha reassures him. 'And I passed the information on to Wade so he's better prepared.'

'He shouldn't be going in alone,' Steve frowns.

'I said the same thing, but he's stubborn,' she agrees, 'I think he still wants to prove himself to be part of the team, despite what we tell him.'

'He's got a lot of past he feels he needs to wipe away,' Tony sighs, 'and it's not just part of the team, he wants to prove he's good enough for Pete too.'

'Well we've worked through enough complexes already, I'm sure we'll work through his,' Natasha gives a weak smile.

'Put him with Bucky, that'll sort him out,' Steve laughs.

'Oh yeah because we really need those two winding each other up,' Tony rolls his eyes. 'Send him with Sam.'

'Actually,' Natasha pauses, 'that's a very good idea. Now who's going to deliver Strange's invite?'

'I still don't see why we have to invite Dumbledore.'

'Because he helped us defeat Thanos,' Steve sighs in that tone of voice that Tony knows is reserved solely for when he's testing his boyfriend's patience going over the same thing, 'and Peter wants him to join in.'

'And who is telling Loki?'

'Peter can,' Natasha says, 'he's less likely to get frost bite.'

* * *

_A/N: Hi everyone. I'm sorry this is later than intended, the past few weeks have been so nuts that my updating schedule has just gone out of the window; it is getting a bit quieter next week so it should be a lot better from then._

_Thank you so much to everyone for the wonderful response to the first two chapters. I hope you continued to enjoy these two! Loki's ice cream addiction came from a suggestion from a reader so thank you so much for that, it had me giggling that he now uses bowls of ice cream as bargaining chips._

_Please do let me know what you think of these chapters. I'm hoping to finish writing this story next week so I should be able to start getting a lot more chapters up. The idea is to have it all up and posted by the new year._

_Love always,_

_L x_

_Here's your sneak peek:_

_Matt just laughs. 'I like him.'_

_ 'He tried to take over the world, most of the world's population is still on the fence or hating him. And you like him? Just like that?'_

_ 'He's definitely an improvement on your boyfriend.'_

_ 'Hey!'_

_ 'I like this human, can we please convince him to come on to the team? It would be much more entertaining, and less tedious.'_

_ 'I've tried to convince him before but he won't-'_

_ 'We'll see,' Matt cuts across him as he throws his things onto his sofa and then heads to his room._

_ 'WHAT?!' Peter shouts. 'I was asking you for months to join the team, now Loki asks you once and you're actually considering it?'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'Wait, you're telling me that you only realised the blind lawyer was a vigilante because he nearly knocked you out in a bathroom?' Loki asks as the door to Matt's apartment closes behind them.

'Oh like you would have worked it out sooner,' Peter grumbles.

'Actually it was fairly obvious from the way he moves so confidently despite his disability that he must have some additional abilities,' the trickster points out, 'add to that the fact that he is far too well built for someone who is supposedly unable to see equipment well enough, and the way he is able to look at where you are even before you are speaking, not to mention-'

'Alright shut up.'

Matt just laughs. 'I like him.'

'He tried to take over the world, most of the world's population is still on the fence or hating him. And you _like _him? Just like that?'

'He's definitely an improvement on your boyfriend.'

'Hey!'

'I like this human, can we please convince him to come on to the team? It would be much more entertaining, and less tedious.'

'I've tried to convince him before but he won't-'

'We'll see,' Matt cuts across him as he throws his things onto his sofa and then heads to his room.

'WHAT?!' Peter shouts. 'I was asking you for _months_ to join the team, now Loki asks you _once_ and you're actually _considering_ it?'

'Things have changed, Peter,' Matt calls from his bedroom. 'We lost five years. Looking back on what happened during that time…well maybe it wouldn't be so terrible to help out with the team more often. Your boyfriend seems to be doing rather well with them, and he's still got the freedom to do his own jobs if he wants. Not to mention he's still living in New York and it's not like they've forced you to reveal your identity.'

'Unbelievable,' Peter mutters, dropping the shopping bags he's carrying onto the floor. Loki follows suit and not long later Matt comes back out in his Daredevil costume.

'I forgot to ask: do you two have your suits with you?'

'Always,' Peter grins, taking his spider emblem out of his pocket and pressing it into his chest; the nanotech hidden inside spread out across his body, encasing him in his Iron Spider suit. Out of the corner of his eye Loki glows with golden light before his Asgardian armour falls around his shoulders. Luckily he doesn't include the cape this time. It's not exactly stealthy.

'If you're ready, we'll go,' Matt gestures to the stairs behind them and they follow the vigilante up and out of his apartment, letting him fill them in on the site as they travel across the rooftops.

* * *

'So can I make a request?' Peter says as he and Matt dodge some shruikens that lodge themselves in the wall behind them.

'I imagine you're going to anyway.'

'Next time I help you out can we please _not_ have it be an ambush?'

'It's not like I plan it,' Matt grumbles. 'Loki sounds like he's doing alright though.'

'Oh yeah he's encasing everyone in ice. He's having a great time. I'm going to try and get the power source, you alright?'

'Go, I'm fine.'

Peter leaps over the top of the three ninjas that are heading their way, webbing one to the floor so Matt only has two to deal with, before running towards the power source. Its energy signatures are so similar to an infinity stone that when they'd first arrived he'd had to stop himself from having a panic attack. So now he knows he needs to grab it so they can take it back to the facility for everyone to study and frown over; right after he and Loki have thought up some elaborate story as to why they have it in the first place when they should have been Yule and Christmas shopping.

'Do you think they'll believe we found it in a department store?' Peter asks the trickster as he continues to dodge enemies and make his way across the room.

'I suppose if we said it was a department store that was a front for intergalactic smuggling? I'm sure we could convince Star Lord and Rocket to agree with us.'

'Nah, Drax'd give us away. Or Mantis.'

'Hmm this is true.'

Peter leaps onto the ceiling, crawling along a couple more feet before he shoots a web and snags the power source, pulling it up and placing it in safely in a storage section of his suit. Then he jumps down, landing gracefully on his feet. 'Got it!'

'Look out!' Loki shouts, and Peter turns to see a shadowy figure nearly on him.

'Hey fuckwit!'

'Oh man,' Peter groans as a body slams into the figure and sends them both flying into a wall, 'I am in _so_ much trouble.'

'Hands off my boyfriend you mother fucking piece of-'

'Is he always this loud in a fight?' Loki asks. 'I assumed the last time it was due to him having immense amounts of frustration to release.'

'No, he's always like this,' Peter sighs, the trickster comes to stand next to him as they watch Wade cut down the last few enemies with his katana. The constant commentary something Peter now just blocks out.

'Not one for subtlety is he?' Matt asks, joining them.

'Oh I don't know,' he smiles, 'he has his moments.' As the mercenary wipes the blood from his blades to replace them he can't resist running over to him. 'What are you doing here?' he asks as he hits the solid chest and feels Wade's arm come up around him.

'I'm doing my assignment,' Wade replies, 'what's your piss-poor excuse for interrupting my busy work schedule with your beautiful ass?'

'Daredevil asked for help,' he answers, ignoring the 'Really?' that comes from Loki.

'Why is every time you ask for help, Red, my Baby Boy ends up in trouble?' Wade demands, looking up at the vigilante.

'And why is it every time I ask _him_ for help _you_ always end up tagging along?' the man counters.

'What the fuck you doing here anyway?'

'This,' Peter pulls away and takes the power source out of his suit, 'it's got the same energy signatures as an-'

'-as an infinity stone. I know I've been after the fucking thing for a week.'

'Wait, _this_ is what your assignment was?'

'Well not at the start. I was checking out some wankers we thought were with HYDRA, then I saw them give these cock-wipes a package and the energy signature was familiar so I followed them.'

'Might I suggest,' Loki interrupts, 'that we save the catching up for another time and get out of here before reinforcements arrive?'

'Good idea,' Matt says, putting away his billy clubs. 'We'll head back to mine.'

As they turn to follow the vigilante Peter has the chance to look over his partner. 'Wade-'

'Later, Baby Boy,' his voice is quiet and soothing, but it does nothing to erase the fact that his suit is torn in far too many places to be comfortable. Or repair the hole in the middle of his stomach that is matched on the front and the back.

'I just wish you'd be more careful,' is all he says as they leave the warehouse and hurry after the other two.

* * *

As soon as the suit has melted back into the emblem Peter finds himself crushed up against a solid body. 'Wade I'm _fine_.'

'You can shut up while I check. You had a fucking _ninja_ nearly take you out before I got there.'

'I would have _dodged_! You make me sound like some stupid damsel in distress. I saved _your _ass in the battle against Thanos remember?'

'And who was it got you out of the mass of aliens when you were holding the gauntlet?'

'Steve with Thor's hammer.'

'I was nearly there!'

'Are they always like this? They've got worse since the last time,' Matt groans.

'Unfortunately, yes they are,' Loki sighs, taking a seat and letting his armour melt away to be replaced by his casual clothes.

'You're the one with a giant _hole_ in your stomach!'

'It's closed up.'

'The suit hasn't repaired itself! When are you going to let Tony-'

'Children!' Loki shouts and they both turn to look at him. 'Can we save this for another time please? Preferably one I am _not_ present for?'

'Fine.' They say in unison and they go to join the other two on the chairs, Wade pulling Peter to his side as soon as they are sat down and the teenager can't help but melt into him. Wade might drive him insane with his over-protectiveness, but he's never tried to stop Peter from being Spider-Man.

'Now the question we really need to answer: what are we going to tell the rest of the team when we get to the facility?' Loki asks.

Eventually they agree to keep Matt out of it for now and say that Peter and Loki picked up on the energy signature and went to investigate and ran into Wade during the ensuring fight.

'Will you come and join in our Yule celebrations?' Peter asks Matt as they go to leave the apartment, Wade is going to head back separately so he can tie up any loose ends from his assignment and has already left through the other door.

'Err… yeah alright,' is the reply, the lawyer looking flustered for possibly the first time Peter has seen.

'Great! I'll arrange for a car to pick you up,' Peter grins, 'and I'll send you all the information on text.'

'It has been a pleasure to meet you, Matthew Murdock,' Loki shakes the lawyer's hand. 'And I imagine you can appreciate how little I say that.'

'Likewise,' Matt smiles. 'I hope to see more of you in the future.'

'Alright come on, we've still got shopping to do,' Peter drags the trickster from the apartment.

'Aren't the shops going to be closed by now?'

'There's still a couple open, I already checked. We may not be able to get everything, but we can still get most of it.'

'Oh wonderful, more shopping.'

'Sorry I know you would have preferred _Bucky_ to be the one to accompany you,' Peter grins.

'I don't know what you are trying to imply,' Loki sniffs.

'I know you like him, you know,' his voice is quiet but steady as they continue to walk, 'everyone thinks I'm kind of crap with this stuff but I'm not really. I see the way you look at him, and I see the way he looks at you.'

'I-'

But Peter cuts across him, intent on finishing what he has to say. 'I know you don't normally stick around, I've heard Thor talking about how surprised he is that you've stayed as long as you have, but I wish you would stay you know. You're like my uncle now or something, like the rest of the team, and I'd miss you if you disappeared and didn't turn up for years at a time. I know the rest of the team would miss you too, especially Tony. But Bucky would miss you most of all and I don't want to see that easy smile he gets around you go away; he was so strong when Tony and Steve got together, knowing Tony had chosen his best friend over him, he deserves some kind of happiness.' He pauses and looks at Loki out of the corner of his eye. 'So do you. I don't know everything about what happened to you growing up, but I know enough to know people kept overlooking you for your brother. Bucky wants _you_. Just…just promise whatever you do you won't hurt him? He was the first member of the team when Tony introduced me to everyone who made an effort to get to know me and he's been like a guardian angel ever since. I don't want to see him hurt again, he doesn't deserve that. So if you want to be with him don't sit around, just go for it. But only do it if you aren't going to mess him around.'

Heart pounding from nerves after finally having got everything off of his chest Peter waits nervously for Loki to respond as they continue along the street.

'You see much more than people give you credit for, don't you Spiderling?'

Peter shrugs. 'Maybe.'

'I will think on your words, and I promise I will not cause any conscious distress if I can help it.'

'Good enough for me,' he says with a smile. 'Now come on I need to get something for Vis before we head back.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Uh, why the fuck does it look like Elsa sneezed everywhere?' Wade asks as he enters the common area.

'Loki threw a diva tantrum,' Natasha answers from the breakfast bar, reading over some notes.

'Wade!' Peter launches himself at the mercenary and pulls him into a tight hug.

'You saw him less than twenty four hours ago, stop trying to jump him,' Natasha sighs, still not looking up from her notes.

'Yeah but it doesn't count since we were fighting bad guys,' the teenager protests.

'I'm not complaining,' Wade points out, arms full. 'What did Loki have a diva tantrum over this time?'

'I did _not_ have a tantrum,' Loki snaps from his spot on one of the sofas, his brother is sitting next to him obviously trying to calm the dark haired man down.

'He doesn't want Doctor Strange to join us for Yule and Christmas,' Peter sighs.

'Don't blame him,' Tony waves from the kitchen area.

'Thor's trying to talk him round,' Peter continues as if the inventor hasn't spoken. 'Though I don't think he's going about it in the best way.'

'Surely you would enjoy spending time with another person able to cast magic, brother? You could trade notes!'

'That is genuinely the worst argument I have ever heard,' Tony says. 'Justin Hammer tries to build things, that doesn't mean I want to be in the same room as the guy.'

'Yes but he tried to kill you, multiple times,' Natasha points out.

'Yes, and Strange put me in a separate pocket of reality,' Loki adds, 'why would I want to spend more time with the third rate illusionist?'

'Hey I like that, I'm borrowing that,' Tony comes round the breakfast bar, coffee in hand.

'I don't see what everyone has against Doctor Strange,' Peter huffs.

'He's an insufferable know-it-all-' Tony holds up one finger.

'-pot kettle much,' Natasha says.

'-he's incredibly arrogant-'

'-he is talking about _Strange_ and not himself right?' she interrupts again.

'-he makes out he single-handedly saved us all from Thanos-'

'-yeah I'll give him that one.'

'-and he was willing to risk _several_ of us in this room in order to achieve that victory, without telling _anyone_ what was going to happen just so he could maintain his stupid air of mystery,' Tony finishes. 'What no comment on that one?' he asks Natasha. She just shrugs in reply.

'And don't even get Loki started on his supposed crimes,' Thor rolls his eyes.

'He's not _that_ bad,' Peter argues, 'and I think he feels really guilty over everything that happened. It's not like he _wanted_ to potentially sacrifice us, but he made the call to save _billions_ more. Haven't you guys done that loads of times before?'

'We knew the risks,' Tony argues.

'We _all_ knew the risks when we faced Thanos,' Peter gets his stubborn frown on his face and Natasha suppresses a groan. This was going to get heated quickly. 'Besides what's the point in beating Thanos if we're just going to keep grudges against each other afterwards about _how_ we did it? What if someone worse than Thanos comes calling and we're too busy fighting amongst ourselves that we can't defeat them? Isn't that why we nearly lost to him in the first place?'

Natasha sees the flash of pain on Tony's face and opens her mouth to intervene.

'Look, Baby Boy,' Wade's the one to try and diffuse the situation, 'I get what you're saying, but it's not like wizard boy has been trying to make friends since we beat Big and Ugly.'

'It's not like anyone's given him much chance-'

'How about this?' Loki interrupts. 'He comes to Yule. _If_ he behaves himself then you may invite him to Christmas. Is everyone content with this?' There's a chorus of agreements. 'Are you happy, Spiderling?'

'Who makes the final decision?' Peter asks. 'Just because you and Tony are slightly biased.'

'That's fair,' Tony nods. 'How about Thor makes the decision?'

'No he'll just agree to annoy Loki.'

Loki laughs at the pout on his brother's face at Peter's comment. 'Why don't we let either Bucky or Sam make the decision? They have no prior opinion either way.'

'Works for me,' Peter says, then proceeds to drag Wade out of the common area.

Natasha laughs at the look on Tony's face. 'Yeah, he's going to ruin the competition when you let him take over SI. You've created a monster Tony Stark.'

Tony just shrugs. 'At least Pepper can't be annoyed at me for once.'

'Have you told him yet?' she asks quieter.

He shakes his head. 'I don't want to tell him until he's finished studying; he shouldn't be getting distracted from what he wants.'

'Or maybe you should let him decide that,' she sighs as he waves her off and heads back down to his workshop.

'When are you going to learn you can't change Tony's mind?' Loki asks her.

'Can't blame a girl for trying.'

'Just get Captain Rogers to speak to him,' Loki opens a book and goes back to reading. 'He'll get Tony to change his mind.'

* * *

The first day of Yule preparations arrives and manages to take Loki by surprise in how quickly it does so.

'Master Loki?' FRIDAY pipes up. 'Master Thor is asking if you are awake and for you to join them, he says he is eager to begin the Yule celebrations.'

'Of course he is,' Loki sighs, not moving from where he's lying looking up at the ceiling. 'Can you not tell him I am awake, FRIDAY? I would prefer some peace for a little longer. Tell him it will not be long before I join them.'

'Of course,' the AI responds.

He tries some breathing exercises that Frigga had taught him when he first started learning magic to calm his racing mind, but his thoughts were in such turmoil that he wasn't even able to pinpoint what was causing him such distress. Raising a hand in front of him he starts creating small ice sculptures in his palm, bringing the ice back into his veins to create another one. He finds it finally helps to calm his mind so that, when a knock comes on his door, he is not quite as irritated as he perhaps should have been.

'Enter,' he calls, sitting up on the bed and continuing to create his latest ice sculpture.

'You know if you don't make an appearance soon Thor is literally going to come and break your door down right?' Bucky says as he closes the door behind him.

'But instead he has sent you to retrieve me.'

Bucky laughs and shakes his head. 'No I said I'd drop by on my way back from training and hurry you along. Or would you rather a hyperactive Peter does the honours?'

'Still preferable to my brother.'

'Who's that?' the warrior asks as he takes a seat on the bed next to him, pointing at the ice figure in his hand.

Loki sighs, casting a critical eye over the figure standing in his palm searching for any flaws. But she's exactly as he remembers her, he's spent a good deal of time creating this image, and even the smile is the same soft, loving smile he misses so much. 'It's our mother,' he answers the question, offering the figure to Bucky for him to take a closer look.

'She's beautiful,' the dark haired man comments, carefully taking the figure and looking at it. 'She looks kind too, though I'm not sure I'd want to cross her.'

Loki laughs softly. 'Not even Odin was prepared to cross her.'

'You miss her.'

He nods. 'Yes I do. I hadn't thought about how much I still do until we started discussing Yule.'

'You said that you would spend a lot of time with her when you celebrated on Asgard?'

'I suppose that is why she's foremost in my mind at the moment. That and I am not used to…' he sighs again. 'I am still not used to this dynamic with the team.'

'How do you mean?'

Loki takes the figure of his mother back and places her on the side, placing a spell to ensure it would never melt. 'I am not used to being somewhere with Thor where I am not seen as second best; only Mother ever made me feel equal to him before coming here. I am not sure how I feel about celebrating Yule, its bringing back a lot of memories that are not all as happy as Thor's are.'

Bucky doesn't give him any platitudes for which he is grateful. 'You know the first Christmas we celebrated after I was free of HYDRA I had no idea what to do. Steve and I had always spent it together growing up but we couldn't go and do what we used to do as kids, and everyone else we spent it with was dead. I almost wanted to miss out Christmas, it felt so familiar and yet so different it was so disorientating. But then I realised that Christmas, or in this case Yule, is not about doing the same things you always did, it's about making memories with all the people you most want to that you can look back on and smile about. It doesn't matter _what_ we do as long as we do it with our family and our friends.'

'I feel that you may have read one too many of those printed cards the stores insist on selling,' Loki grins at him.

'Ah screw you,' Bucky gives him a playful shove. 'Come on Scrooge. Trust me you don't want an excitable Spider-Man coming to find you. No amount of training can prepare you for that.'

Loki smiles at him. 'I shall bear that in mind.' As they leave the room Loki places a hand on Bucky's arm to stop him. 'Thank you. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Thor about my worries. I don't want him to worry or to try too hard, he deserves to enjoy this.'

'Of course,' Bucky smiles softly and they continue along the corridor.

* * *

'You want them slicing like this?' Wanda asks, showing Loki the results of her labour.

'Exactly like that. When the syrup is ready we lay them in a container and cover the fruit with it and leave it to soak until the feast. The taste surprisingly good for how easy they are to make.'

'Hey Loki? Am I doing this right?' Peter asks from the stove where he's been put in charge of watching the syrup, it needs constant stirring and Loki has done more than his fair share of watching the syrup in the past.

Putting down his knife he goes to check the contents of the pot. 'That's coming along nicely. Shouldn't be too much longer now, remember it needs to come off of the heat once it's clear.'

'Ok…' Peter looks apprehensively down into the pot but continues to stir.

'You sure we're going to have enough?' Valkyrie asks him from where she's peeling some more apples ready for Wanda and Natasha to slice.

'I'm certain we will,' he nods, 'especially when you consider all of the other food we'll be making.'

'Why does this stuff smell like marzipan?' Rhodes asks from the other corner of the kitchen where he's sat at a counter with Sam, both of them stirring contents of large mixing bowls. 'I'm pretty certain we didn't put any almonds in.'

'Regretting volunteering to head the catering department?' Natasha laughs.

'Surprisingly not,' he laughs in response. 'And I would answer your question Colonel if I knew what marzipan _was_.'

'It tastes better than marzipan,' Sam says, licking his fingers clean.

'Sam!' the three woman scold in unison.

'Oh come on it smells so good in here I had to try something!'

'For the last time, Thor, you are _not_ going to hunt endangered species!'

'Sounds like Steve might actually be losing his temper,' Bucky chuckles, bringing in another box filled with fruit to be prepared.

'Is that oaf _still_ trying to convince them to go on a hunt?'

'I say we let him go after a hippo,' Wade's voice drifts down the corridor, 'it would be entertaining if nothing else.'

'You are not helping,' Loki can practically hear the scowl in Steve's voice. The occupants of the kitchen have gone silent to listen to the exchange as they continue their tasks.

'Oh! Or we could send him after wildebeest! They deserve it after what they did to Mufasa!'

'I know,' Peter sighs as everyone turns to look at him, 'he's normally worse. At least he tones it down around you lot.'

'You chose to go out with him,' Wanda snickers.

'This sounds like an excellent idea!' Thor booms. 'What are these wildebeest you speak of and who is this Mufasa I can avenge?'

'Peter!' Tony storms into the kitchen. 'Come out here and control your boyfriend!'

'Uh, yeah no sorry I got syrup to watch,' Peter points to the pan on the stove in front of him. 'And I gave up trying to control his crazy side a _long_ time ago. Honestly? When it gets too bad I just tend to block it out and think of projects I've got going on.'

'Huh,' Tony blinks, 'that's what I do when Steve's droning on about tactics and shit.'

'Tony!'

'Aw man he heard me,' the inventor winces as Steve appears in the door behind him.

'Peter-'

'Yeah no sorry, Cap too busy here. Loki! Syrup is going clear, what do I do now?'

'Thor we are not doing a hunt and that is final!' Loki shouts over his shoulder as he walks over to the teenager. 'Take it off the heat but make sure you keep stirring otherwise it'll go solid.'

'But brother-'

'Thor I will turn all of your prized possessions into serpents if you don't stop pestering Tony and Steve to let you go on a hunt,' he turns a threatening finger on his brother.

'Very well,' his brother sighs. 'But Wade said that a friend named Mufasa needed-'

'Wade! Get in here!' Peter shouts, continuing to stir and frowning at his boyfriend as he walks through the door.

'What did I do now?'

'You are not using an animated movie to help Thor in his arguments.'

'But it would-'

'Wade.'

'Fine,' the merc sighs and comes over to steal some of the syrup from the pot.

'Hey!'

'That's for behaving way too much like Tin Can. Come on Lightning Bolt lets go find something fun to do.'

'I mean,' Bucky says once the two men have left, 'that was a proper Tony scowl you had going on then kid.'

'No one asked your opinion,' Peter huffs.

Valkyrie looks at Loki with a raised eyebrow. 'Was it always this entertaining preparing for the feast on Asgard?'

Loki smiles and shakes his head. 'No it was not. I must admit to much preferring this way of doing things.'

'You and me both,' she grins, flipping her dagger as she reaches for another apple.

* * *

_A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy these two chapters, especially as Wade is back. Do let me know what you think, especially with how everyone is acting around Loki, and Peter's defending of Doctor Strange. _

_I'm trying to get back on track with my writing so hopefully I can have a couple more updates up for you this week and we can at least reach the end of Yule before Christmas gets here._

_Please do let me know what you think and thank you to everyone who is reading this story and sticking with it._

_Love always,_

_L x_

_And here's your sneak peek:_

_Strange is quiet, but the look on his face is thoughtful so Tony doesn't interrupt. 'Alright Stark I shall do my best. But I make no promises.'_

_ 'Good enough. Now let's go join the part- Peter Benjamin Parker how many do I have to tell you: no eating on the ceiling!'_

_ 'But Bucky's stealing my popcorn!'_

_ Tony raises an eyebrow. 'You could beat his punk ass any day, that's no excuse for you to be eating on the ceiling.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Against his better judgement Tony has invited Strange and Wong to join them for making the decorations today. He says against his better judgement because after Wade encouraging Thor's pleas for a hunt yesterday whilst everyone else was busy making food he's not sure he wants the possibility of any more arguments starting, but Sam had made a good point that if they let the two wizards interact with the team more before the actual celebration there was going to be more time for them all to learn to interact civilly with each other.

That and Steve had agreed before he could open his mouth. Then Steve had given him the big blue puppy dog eyes, which by the way are in the running with Peter's brown ones for the best set of puppy dog eyes out there, and he'd caved.

Really it's sickening how much Steve has him wrapped around his finger. He really should do something about that.

So basically Steve's blue-All-American-puppy-dog-eyes have him standing here waiting for Strange and Wong to come through the portal they'd set up between the facility and the Sanctum back when they were still planning for Thanos' arrival. He's just about to try calling the wizards to find out where they are when Strange steps through into the facility, the Cloak flying out behind him and still freaking out and intriguing Tony in equal measure.

'Stark,' Strange nods.

'Where's your friend? He turn himself into a toad?'

Strange smirks. 'No, Wong has been called back to Kamar-Taj. Apparently some of the new students have created an issue in the library, and as the temple's librarian Wong has to go and sort it out. I pity the students, it wouldn't surprise me if he turns _them_ into toads.'

'He likes his books I take it.'

'He likes restricting what students can get hold of. Until he met me.'

'Yeah I get the feeling you don't like people telling you no.'

'I believe the term there is pot and kettle, no?'

Tony laughs despite himself and gestures for the wizard to follow. 'Come on everyone's getting the stuff ready. I have no idea what to expect so don't ask. It depends on how enthusiastic Thor is feeling and if Loki can rein him in or not as to how crazy it gets.'

'_Loki_ is reining in his _brother_?' Strange asks incredulous.

'I know right? Miracles do happen.' Strange makes a thoughtful noise in response. 'Look, Strange, the team likes the guy alright? He's done a hell of a lot to prove he's not the guy that started the Battle of New York, and I honestly think everyone would be _disappointed_ if he decided to leave. Do me a favour? Don't pick a fight.'

'From what I've seen of your entire team all you tend to do is pick fights with each other,' the wizard points out.

'Yeah I'll give you that, but there's no heat behind the majority of them.'

Strange is quiet, but the look on his face is thoughtful so Tony doesn't interrupt. 'Alright Stark I shall do my best. But I make no promises.'

'Good enough. Now let's go join the part- Peter Benjamin Parker how many do I have to tell you: no eating on the ceiling!'

'But Bucky's stealing my popcorn!'

Tony raises an eyebrow. 'You could beat his punk ass any day, that's no excuse for you to be eating on the ceiling.'

'Hey!' Bucky shouts in mock offense as Peter sulkily lets himself down from the ceiling.

'Get your boyfriend to protect your popcorn, he's generally good at not letting stuff near you,' Tony ignores Bucky's grumbling.

'Too good,' he hears Peter grumble, but the teenager still makes his way to sit next to Wade on one of the sofas.

'Sorry you had to arrive in the middle of chaos,' Steve says, coming over to shake Strange's hand.

'Doesn't look like much has changed since I last saw you all,' the wizard chuckles. 'Does it ever calm down in here?' he motions to where Thor and Valkyrie are wrestling over what looks like the last of the mead that Tony now has to order in bulk.

'My moneys on Valkyrie,' he says.

'Most people have bet on Valkyrie,' Steve sighs and shakes his head.

'You bet on Thor didn't you?' Tony grins, but Steve just scowls at him.

'Wong not joining us?' he asks Strange; the doctor explains his friend's absence.

'If he's able to he'll join us later.' A cheer interrupts him as Valkyrie comes away victorious and sits on a stool, smugly drinking from her mug.

'Even _I_ don't drink this early in the morning,' Tony grumbles. 'Alright guys come on! We've got decorations to make!'

'Hey Doc!' Peter waves from the sofa, Strange gives a smile and wave back just as Loki enters, his arms full of materials and Rhodes coming in behind him.

'Can I just point out,' the trickster grumbles as he dumps his armful in the middle of the room, 'that all the strongest and most agile of the team decided to leave the Colonel and I to do all the heavy lifting to watch yet another fight over mead.' There's some mumbled apologies and everyone hurries to help the two sort out the materials.

Loki briefly explains what they are going to be doing and then everyone splits into groups to get started. 'And no cheating with powers!' Peter calls, looking pointedly at Wanda who sticks her tongue out at him.

Tony leads Strange to the kitchenette where they can sit on the stools and work on their batch of decorations, Sam joins them while Steve goes to keep an eye on Bucky and Peter.

'So we basically have to thread these through each other right?' Sam eyes the contents of the table as if they're going to start trying to strangle him.

Strange's Cloak slips from his shoulders and goes to explore the room, it seems particularly fond of Peter and tries to help the teenager by pointing at different contents of the table.

'Seems like your cloak has abandoned you to help someone else,' Tony laughs.

'I'm getting used to it,' Strange rolls his eyes. 'At least I know it'll help if I'm in danger, the rest of the time it's best to let it do what it wants.'

'Sounds like that teenager it has become so friendly with,' Sam laughs.

'Right shall we get started?' Tony suggests, grabbing hold of some of the sticks they're supposed to be weaving together to create something they can then hang other things from. 'No one is to laugh if anyone gets smacked in the face by a branch.'

'Agreed,' Sam says. 'Hey no powers remember?' he points out as Strange prepares to use his magic.

'Ah,' the doctor looks uncomfortable, 'I, uh…'

'Doc?' Tony frowns.

Strange sighs and holds up his hands which, Tony notices now that his attention has been drawn to them, are trembling. 'I can't do activities like this with these hands.'

'What happened?' Sam asks.

'A car crash,' the doctor looks at the table top instead of up at them, 'I used to be a brain surgeon but the nerve damage was so extensive that I couldn't practise. I searched everywhere for a cure and that led me to Kamar-Taj.'

'Can't your magic cure it?' Sam asks.

'If he did, he would not be able to use his sorceries for other means,' Loki answers from behind Sam and Strange.

'He's right, if I direct my magic to my hands I can restore them and I could have gone back to being a surgeon; but then I could not be a Master of the Mystic Arts.'

'And is there no one who could repair the damage?' Sam asks.

Tony sees the answer on Strange's face before he answers and feels his heart sink in sympathy. 'You could have done better,' he answers for the doctor, 'couldn't you?'

His response is a nod. 'Ironic isn't it?'

'May I?' Loki asks after a few moments of silence, holding his hand out.

'What are you going to do?'

'May I ask FRIDAY for a scan of your hands? I spent some time in the Healing House when I first learned my magic.' There's a few moments where the two magic users look at each other before Strange nods. 'FRIDAY, may I have a scan of the doctor's hands please? And do not alert the others to what you are doing.' After a few seconds a scan appears in front of Loki, who starts looking through them as if he'd been using technology all his life.

'You've learned quickly,' Strange notes, voice tense.

'I can be a quick study when I choose,' Loki answers, still looking through the scans. Eventually he sighs and minimises the scans. 'I am afraid I do not have the ability to fully heal you, Doctor, however I believe I will be able to do enough to strengthen your hands enough for you to do some more activities and remove some of the pain. You are in constant pain from them I believe?'

Strange nods stiffly in answer to the last question. 'Why are you offering to do this?'

'I believe you call it an olive branch.'

Strange looks at his trembling hands and nods. 'Please,' he says quietly. Loki nods and takes the doctor's offered hands and frowns in concentration. Tony and Sam look on in silence, and Tony feels strangely humble at being able to watch this exchange; after a few minutes Loki releases Strange's hands and he can see they don't tremble quite so hard as before.

'I have done what I can, I am just sorry I can't do more.'

'Thank you,' comes the quiet reply. Loki simply nods and gives a half smile before turning and leaving.

'Want to give some weaving a go?' Tony suggests, holding up some semi-weaved sticks; as he does one of the ends unhooks and nearly smacks Sam in the face.

'Hey! Watch it!'

Strange, still a little dazed, nods and the three of them start weaving the sticks together. Tony doesn't mention the tear he sees escape from the doctor's eye at one point, but does nudge a glass of scotch to his two companions, and if the doctor's one is slightly more filled than Sam's then it was completely accidental.

* * *

'We're supposed to do what now?' Wade asks, looking at the block of clay that's just been thrust into his hands.

'You're supposed to craft something that represents something you have done this past year that you can be proud of,' Thor repeats, passing out more chunks to people.

'I take it none of us are allowed to say beating Thanos right?' he asks.

'No as we were all a part of that wondrous event,' the thunder god booms.

The team look at each other in bewilderment. 'Do we have to get it finished today?' Steve asks.

'No, as long as it is done and ready to be put on the table for the Yule Feast,' Loki answers, looking at his own block of clay with a frown. 'I'd forgotten about this tradition, and I notice you didn't mention it to me before today,' he raises an eyebrow at his brother.

'Are we allowed to use other things to help us? Like powers or tech and stuff?' Peter asks.

'I don't see why not if you feel more comfortable doing it that way,' the trickster responds, and Stephen breathes a quiet sigh of relief. Despite a large amount of the pain disappearing from his hands and them being much steadier than before, he's positive that moulding the clay by hand would have been beyond him. Now all he has to do is decide what he's going to make with it.

Everyone goes to small groups and start discussing ideas, Stephen stays by the breakfast bar, not feeling quite brave enough to force himself into one of the groups. Loki is standing not too far away from him and he notices Bucky walking up to the trickster.

'Any ideas for yours yet?' the metal-armed man asks, pointing to the clay in the tricksters hands.

'None, I am hoping inspiration will hit soon,' he sighs in response.

'Thor told me you were going to decide whether to stay or go when Yule and Christmas is over.'

'What he told you is true,' comes the reply.

'You're really thinking you might leave?' Bucky is looking intensely at the trickster and Stephen puts his eyes back to the clay in his hands, suddenly feeling like he's listening in on a very private moment but not wanting to move and draw attention to himself.

'I usually do, there's no need to sound so disappointed,' Loki sounds defensive.

Bucky sighs. 'I wish you'd stay.' Is the last thing Stephen hears before the ex-assassin walks past him and starts a conversation with Sam and Rhodes.

He chances looking up as the trickster takes a seat opposite him. 'Any ideas?' he asks pointing to the clay on the counter in front of Stephen.

'I wish I could create something to say I had finally finished making my way through the library at the Sanctum, but unfortunately that would be a lie.'

'Is it large?' Loki asks, a familiar gleam in his eye.

'It is indeed, and I must admit I am enjoying making my way through it all. It might be more fun with a study companion though, if you'd ever care to join me? Something tells me you would enjoy making your way through the books as much as I do.'

There's a genuine smile on Loki's face. 'I would indeed. I thank you for the kind offer; if I choose to stay I shall likely take you up on it.'

'Even if you don't choose to stay you can still drop in.'

'Thank you.' Then he's called away by Peter and leaves with a smile and fond shake of his head. 'The Spiderling calls.'

'I wouldn't keep him waiting,' Strange chuckles, and is surprised when Rhodes takes the empty seat not long afterwards.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'No, no friends you need to turn in the other direction. Otherwise we'll be colliding during the next stage!' Thor's voice booms across Loki's concentration and the trickster grimaces, looking up from his book.

The last couple of days had been a continuation of preparing more of the food and decorations, but Thor decided this morning that it was time to start teaching the others the Yule dances; his enthusiasm had overridden his patience and so he had convinced Valkyrie to help him try to teach the others.

He's doing a terrible job of it.

'Thor can you go over the start again? I'm still not sure how we get to _this_ point, let alone the next turn,' Sam asks, sounding more like he's been sitting through one of Tony and Bruce's 'science-bro' conversations, as the team has named them, rather than a dance lesson.

'Of course,' Thor's all smiles as he gets everyone back to their starting positions. 'So first we bow, and then we step backwards-'

'No _we_ step backwards, you step _forwards_,' Valkyrie argues.

'-and then you take your partner's hand and-'

'-Thor you missed out the-'

'Of for Norns sake!' Loki closes his book with a snap. 'Both of you shut up. Thor go stand at the opposite end of the line and_ try_ to follow clear instructions, I'm sure it will come back soon.' He gives his brother a shove down to the other end of the line and tries to ignore the satisfied smirk on Thor's face. 'And if I find out you've been purposefully pathetic at teaching this I'll turn you into a toad.'

'You wound me with your words, brother!'

'I'll wound you with my knife in a minute,' he mutters under his breath, taking his place opposite Valkyrie.

'Thank the Allfathers. I was about to commit regicide,' she breathes a sigh of relief.

'Nice to know I'm appreciated at least,' he smirks at her. 'Now, I shall attempt to explain this in a much simpler way than my brother. And the _correct_ way.'

'Just as long as it makes some form of sense,' Sam grumbles.

'Don't worry, Sam, I'm sure I can explain this so even your bird brain can take it.'

'You've been spending too much time with Bucky,' Sam frowns, glaring at the aforementioned soldier who starts sniggering.

'Can we get back to the dance please?' Steve cuts across the argument, looking the most uncomfortable Loki has ever seen him.

'Apologies Captain, I promise to make this as simple as possible. There are not many steps and they are fairly simple, it's just a case of remembering the order they go in. In fact,' he looks between Tony and Steve, 'I suggest you two swap so the Captain is on this side, Valkyrie's line is the one where the partners will have to change places. That will be less for you to remember.'

'Come on, Cap, everyone knows how much you love to dance it seems,' Tony laughs, swapping with his partner.

'Yeah because you and Buck delight in reminding everyone,' Steve rolls his eyes.

'Now,' Loki claps his hands, effectively ending the argument and having everyone's attention turn to him, 'these are the first few steps.' He proceeds to gradually teach the team the steps to the dance, ensuring everyone was confident before moving on to the next stage; he's slightly smug when he notices Thor is struggling just as much as Steve is, and teases his brother about it often, which helps to ease the discomfort in Steve's shoulders as well he's pleased to notice.

'And now the person on this end of the line,' Loki explains, 'weaves their way between everyone else,' he breathes a sigh of relief when Valkyrie performs the step flawlessly as he continues to explain, 'to the opposite end and everyone else moves up.' He finds himself face to face with the Winter Soldier. 'And then we repeat the steps.'

He doesn't give anyone hints this time, letting them see how much they remember; though if he were being honest he's not sure he would be paying enough attention to keep up anyway. Loki's heard the team joking about the time before Steve and Bucky went to war when the Winter Soldier was an infamous charmer and, caught in his dark blue gaze now Loki can believe it. Bucky doesn't look away from him the whole time they perform the steps, eyes glittering with a smile and a myriad of things that Loki can't focus on long enough to place. As they reach the end of the section, Bucky winks at him and then moves down the line; Tony takes his place and Loki scowls as he notices the inventor trying not to laugh.

'And again,' Loki says to everyone, glaring at Tony.

'Oh come on, Lokes-'

'Shut up Tony.' The inventor just laughs, and Loki calls out reminders of some of the steps to the others as they go through again. As good a dancer as Tony is, and as entertaining as he is when he's messing around trying to make everyone laugh from making some of the steps more elaborate than they need to be, and as much as Loki is laughing as much as the others when they finish he can't help but miss having stronger, larger hands grasping his in some of the steps, and the occasional brush of fingers against his waist and forearms as they go through the steps.

* * *

Thor shifts the axe on his shoulder, smiling more broadly than he has since before they fought their sister Hela, as he, Wade, Steve and Bucky all head out on the grounds of the facility.

'I thank you, friends, for allowing me to continue this tradition,' he tells them again.

'Its fine, Thor,' Steve smiles at him, 'besides this sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun. Not that we'll be doing it _every_ year, otherwise we'll run out of trees.'

'I agree, I am starting to see that changing some of the traditions is indeed making this more enjoyable than continuing to do what we have done for centuries.'

'Except for the hunt, right?' Wade pipes up with a grin.

'Wade-' Steve starts.

'You are right my brother-in-arms,' he claps a hand onto Wade's shoulder, 'I would have enjoyed a hunt again. But it seems not everyone here was in agreement and, truly, hunts are only enjoyable when you have a group of you to partake. Besides Tony and Steve have promised me a fitting substitute, and as long as we have enough food to feast to our hearts' content I shall be happy.'

'With the amount of food we're making I'm sure we'll have enough to eat for the whole year!' Bucky laughs. 'Still feels strange having all this to eat after growing up like we did, don't it Stevie?'

'You can say that again,' his friend laughs, 'I'm still getting used to everything not being boiled.' Then he turns to the mercenary with them. 'You invited anyone to Yule, Wade?'

'Err…I'm not sure any of my lot would fit in so well here.'

'I think Wanda and Peter might disagree,' Bucky argues, 'there's at least one person I've heard them talking about.'

'Oh Weasel? But I mean…'

'Wade don't feel like you have to invite anyone,' Steve reassures him, 'but you're a part of this team and we'd like to be able to meet some of your friends.'

'All that sincerity really gets you in the feels don't it?' Wade jokes.

'He was worse when he was skinny,' Bucky joins in.

'Oh knock it off,' Steve grumbles, but there's a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

'Ah ha!' Thor spots exactly what they're looking for just ahead. 'This shall do nicely!'

'Thor that thing is huge,' Steve eyes the tree uncertainly. 'How are we going to turn it into a table in time?'

'I'm sure old Tin Can will come up with some kind of machine to help us along if we get pushed for time,' Wade says, bringing his axe down to rest on the ground. 'I'm more worried about how we're going to get the fu-' at Steve's frown the mercenary changes mid-word, '-thing down in the first place without destroying anything.' Then he glares at Bucky who is laughing at him. 'Oh shut it, Elsa, at least I'm trying.'

'And we appreciate it,' Steve pats him on the shoulder. 'Right, Thor, you're in charge. How are we getting this tree down?'

Surprisingly enough they manage to chop the tree down with very little trouble. Although Wade does lose a leg at one point due to him messing around, and he ends up standing on one leg to help chop down the rest of the tree. The sun is starting to set by the time they get the tree down, and luckily Wade's leg has finished regenerating because the mercenary was not looking forwards to having to deal with Peter if he hadn't fully recovered. Despite knowing the mercenary heals as well as he does, the teenager still doesn't like seeing him get hurt and Wade's inability to take getting himself injured seriously has caused more than one argument between the two. Thor can see why the teenager gets upset seeing his loved one hurt, but isn't sure why he gets as upset as he does seeing as the man appears to be incapable of dying.

'Next question: how do we get this bad boy back?' Wade asks.

'Shall we perhaps leave that until tomorrow?' Steve suggests, wiping his arm across his forehead. 'I mean we have just cut down a tree that's probably three times as tall as us, and twice as thick as the Hulk.'

'The old man's getting tired,' Bucky teases.

'You're older than me,' Steve rolls his eyes.

'Let us take the smaller branches off now and then we can drag it to where we shall have the feast,' Thor cuts across the bickering. 'Then it will be easier for us to go and carve the table when we have spare time.'

'Alright,' Wade stretches and hefts his axe again, 'let's get chopping.'

'Chop the tree not your leg this time,' Bucky suggests.

'Booooring,' the mercenary cackles and the two of them start hacking away at the smaller branches.

Between the four of them it doesn't take too long and they're able to start trying to organise how to drag the tree back to the front of the facility before it gets completely dark.

'We can't just push it, we better get some rope,' Steve sighs. 'I'll run back and get some-'

'Will webs work?' another voice laughs and they turn around to see Peter and Sam joining them.

'We thought we'd make sure you hadn't got lost,' Sam winks. 'But it looks like you've just been staying out of trouble.'

'Wade,' Peter's eyes catch the missing trouser leg, 'what happened to your leg?'

'Nothing that's not already fixed, Baby Boy.'

'Wade-'

'Peter, leave it,' Steve says gently, 'everything is fine, it was just an accident.'

It's obvious the teen isn't happy but does as the Captain says; it's very rare he'll argue with Steve, and Thor sees Wade relax a little and give the blond a thankful smile. 'Alright, where do you want the webs?'

They manage to get the webs to act as ropes and Thor, Steve, Bucky and Sam all grab hold of separate ends and start pulling on the trunk, Wade and Peter are at the back pushing the base of the tree. Luckily they haven't chosen an evergreen so there aren't any leaves to deal with.

'Perhaps instead of a new feast table each year,' Thor says as they make their way steadily back to the facility, 'we could add carved decorations to this one to show something that has happened during the year.'

'I like that idea,' Bucky says, metal arm whirring as it takes most of the strain from the load, 'then we only have to replace it if it starts to rot.'

'I'm sure we can find something to treat it with so that it'll last a long time,' Steve adds. 'Tony, Bruce, Peter and Loki between them can come up with something I'm sure.'

'How are you guys able to talk whilst doing this?' Sam puffs from behind them, 'I can barely breathe enough to walk!'

'Aww poor birdy doesn't like pulling his weight,' Bucky laughs. Thor looks behind at the sound of a grunt and two bodies hitting the floor as Sam drops his web rope and tackles Bucky to the floor.

'What's going on- oh that explains it,' Peter and Wade come up from behind to find out why they stopped. 'Did Bucky wind up Sam again?'

'How did you guess?' Steve rolls his eyes.

'Cool! Dog pile!' Wade jumps on top of the other two, grabbing hold of Bucky's metal arm. 'I got his arm! Get him Sam!'

'Wade get off me!'

'Thanks Wade!'

'I give up,' Peter sinks to sit on the ground. 'Shall I go see if anyone else can come and help or shall we try and do it ourselves?'

'Let us challenge ourselves friends!' Thor grins. 'Imagine the boasts we shall have if we do this without them.'

'I'm game,' Steve grins, 'anything to have another thing to tease Bucky over.'

'You're on,' Peter laughs, scrambling to his feet and grabbing Sam's abandoned web; Steve picks up his own again and Thor picks up his own and Bucky's discarded one.

'Onwards, friends!'

* * *

'I'm pretty sure I should be worried that you're finding my pain so entertaining,' Steve grumbles as Tony sniggers again when he winces trying to take his jumper off.

'It's your own fault,' the inventor points out from where he's sprawled across their bed, 'you three decided you were going to be all macho and get the tree back yourselves.'

'We managed it.'

'And now you hurt because of it. Even _Thor_ is saying he aches.'

'I thought you liked having the opportunity to watch me use my muscles,' he points out, grinning at the small blush that creeps up Tony's neck.

'Don't know _what_ you are talking about, Cap.'

'Oh really?' Steve grins and climbs onto the bed to crouch on all fours above his boyfriend. 'So was I imagining you enjoying it when we were chopping wood at Clint's farm back when we faced Ultron?'

'I think you'll be better off finding a more recent example, seeing as we weren't even together then if you want to run with this, Steve.'

'You're not denying it though,' he points out.

'I was in a relationship with someone else and would never have been staring at another person, no matter how muscular they might be.'

'Never said you were staring,' he says quieter, reaching down to press a soft kiss to Tony's mouth, 'just said you were enjoying us chopping wood.'

Tony makes a contented noise and chases Steve's lips for another kiss.

'I know I certainly enjoyed watching you wield that axe, definitely doesn't beat you working in the workshop though.'

'Alright,' Tony huffs, 'I admit I was enjoying the show. But I challenge anyone to watch you rip a log in half with your bare hands and _not_ enjoy that little display.'

'Knew it,' Steve grins.

Tony huffs. 'Yeah, yeah, alright,' then he grins, 'now why don't you lay back and let me get my hands on those muscles and see if I can loosen them up?'

'If you insist,' Steve mock-sighs, 'though I'm not sure how I'll cope.'

Tony just laughs. 'You've got more cheeky the longer we've been together, Cap, they'll be accusing me of corrupting you if we're not careful.'

'Nah,' he sits up long enough to place another kiss to Tony's lips before lying on his front, 'you've definitely improved me.' He can't stop the groan of contentment as Tony's fingers start working his tight muscles. In hindsight perhaps they were a bit ambitious bringing the tree back just the three of them.

'Well everyone can agree you've definitely improved me,' Tony says quietly, pressing a kiss to the spot between his shoulder blades and continuing his ministrations. Steve's happy to just relax into his partner's touch and their quiet conversation for the rest of the evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next few days is a flurry of activity and Sam is positive he's never known the team this busy outside of a world ending crisis. Strange had been over a couple of times but has been called to Kamar-Taj to help with a situation, and Sam is surprised to say that they were actually disappointed the doctor couldn't join them for more of the preparations; he has promised to be back in time for Yule, however, and to bring Wong with him. Despite himself Sam is looking forwards to seeing the stoic man again.

Thor and Valkyrie have been demurring to Loki's obviously superior knowledge in the case of Yule preparations, and the trickster has been in charge of organising everything which has meant he's using his ability to be in two places at once, if not as a solid shape, to his full advantage. Peter, Wanda and Vision can tell when it's one of Loki's illusions, rather than him, and Thor can as long as he has something to hand to throw at Loki's face. Sam also suspects Bucky can tell, but the man is more stubborn than Steve and Peter combined when he wants to keep something to himself.

It's now four days before the Yule feast. Some of the team are in the city getting last minute presents, while the rest of them are decorating the outside and focussing on getting the tree carved into a table. Currently it's Sam and Bucky on carving duty, which surprisingly the team were a little anxious about. They weren't _that_ bad.

'How's the sanding coming along bird brain?' the dark haired man calls from the other end of the table. Okay maybe they were that bad.

'Better than your attempts at making space for our legs apparently,' he retorts. The top of the table is now flat and ready to be used once the sanding is finished, which is what Sam is currently working on; they've carved underneath to slide out enough of the trunk to make benches to sit on and space for their legs to go underneath the table, it just needs a bit of tidying up before it can be sanded down and then treated. Which is what Bucky is currently working on. At the other end of the table where they can't get into too much of an argument.

'Don't know what you're talking about, Sammy,' Bucky grins, coming out from underneath where he's been working a particularly stubborn bit of the trunk. 'This side is all finished and ready for you to sand when you get more than a third of the way down the table.'

'How's the other side doing?' he raises an eyebrow.

'Yeah, yeah, alright, I'm getting there.'

'How long we been at this now?' he asks, sitting on the table and shaking out his aching arm muscles.

'Couple of hours I think. How's the rest of them doing?'

Sam looks over to where the others are decorating the trees that line the path from the facility to where the table is situated. Peter's balancing on Wade's shoulders to put the lights up, while Tony does the same on Steve's shoulders opposite; Valkyrie and Natasha are a couple of trees back putting on some ornaments that will withstand the weather, and Loki appears to be studying one of the first ones with an assessing look. Then he lifts his hands and sends a covering of ice over the tree, only enough so that it seems to glisten in the sunlight. 'Wow,' Sam whistles. 'It looks beautiful.'

'Yeah,' Bucky sounds distracted as Sam turns to look at his friend.

'You talking about the same thing I am? Because I'm talking about a tree and I seriously hope you don't look at trees that way.'

Bucky glares at him and turns back to the table, going to the opposite side and climbing underneath to start getting it ready.

Sam sighs and goes to the same side as the dark haired man, incidentally where he can also keep an eye on the rest of the team, and starts his sanding down again. 'You know I don't know why Tony doesn't just give us a robot to do this,' he says to start up the conversation again.

'Because Thor wants it to all be done by hand, and Steve said since we wouldn't let him do his hunt we had to give him this one thing,' Bucky replies from under the tree.

'You ever going to tell me why you won't make a move?'

'Don't know what you're talking about, Sam.'

The dark skinned man sighs, this was going to be harder than he thought. If that was even possible. 'Don't play stupid, Bucky, it doesn't suit you. Loki. Why won't you make a move?'

There's quiet for a few moments. 'I tried, Sam, but he's still thinking of leaving after Christmas.'

'No he's going to _decide _what to do after Christmas. He's not leaving for certain, and you could be giving him another reason to stay.'

'He doesn't want me, Sam, now leave it.'

'No,' Sam throws down the sandpaper. 'No I won't leave it, Bucky. The way he looked at you when we did the dancing last week? You can't tell me he doesn't want you.'

'Sam, leave it.'

'Why? So you can wallow in more self-pity? Dark and brooding only works for so long, mate, otherwise Buffy would have stayed with Angel.'

'Oh my god you've been spending way too much time with Peter and Wade if you're using pop culture references on me.'

'So have you if you understood it,' Sam counters. 'What is it with you? Why won't you try? You didn't properly try with Tony, otherwise there's every chance he _would_ have chosen you over Steve. Now don't get me wrong I don't want to break them up or anything, those two work well together and they're happy and I don't want that to end. What I don't get is why _you_ didn't try and get some of that for yourself.'

'How the hell do you know all th-'

'-Nat and I talked,' Sam interrupts him.

'Nice to know you've been gossiping behind my back.'

'We talked because we were _worried_ about you, and the things we were worried about we didn't want to be discussing in front of Steve and Tony. Or any of the others really because they hadn't worked it out.'

'Really? Because it seems like _everyone_ is up to date on my failed love life.'

'Look Nat is good at reading people, alright. And I've spent way too long with you to not be able to read you too. Whether you like or not you are one of my best mates on this team. I just want to know why you don't think you deserve to be as happy as the others.'

Bucky is silent again, and Sam knows him well enough to leave alone for now. If he's quiet he's thinking of how to answer. So he picks up the sandpaper again with a sigh and gets back to work.

'I did…the things I did, Sam…they aren't the kind of things you do and get a happy ending,' is the quiet response he gets.

'Oh bullshit!' Sam throws the sandpaper back onto the table, reaches underneath and pulls a very surprised Bucky Barnes out by his shirt collar.

'What the fu-'

'You seriously telling me _that's_ the shitty reason you have for not trying for Tony? For not pushing more with Loki?' Sam demands, tone furious.

'Sam I killed Tony's parents I couldn't-'

'Oh stop your fucking pity party. He forgave you. Made that very clear. You're just scared is what it is. It's much easier for you to flirt and dance around commitment, like you always used to before the war, to feel like you used to before all the bad shit happened, but you're scared of letting anyone get close enough to see the scars that got left behind from everything you went through.'

'That's not-'

'Isn't it?' Sam cuts him off. 'Don't bullshit me, Bucky. I'm not taking it any more. You don't think you deserve happiness because of all the people you killed? What about the guy over there that used to build weapons for a living and got named the Merchant of Death? What about the borderline insane merc who killed more people than probably the rest of this team combined? You're saying they don't deserve to be happy and make their partners happy?'

'Don't be ridiculous, Sam,' Bucky growls, 'of course Tony and Wade deserve to be happy-'

'What about Wanda, then? She used to be our enemy didn't she? She helped Ultron, does that she doesn't deserve to be happy with Vision?'

'What kind of fucked up question is that?' Bucky growls. 'She was being manipulated by HYDRA, and she helped the team, she saved countless lives and she's lost so much, of course she deserves-'

'And so were you, Buck,' Sam's voice is quieter now. 'You weren't just manipulated by HYDRA, you were captured. You were tortured and brainwashed so you couldn't even remember your own _name_. Anything you did, you did under orders not knowing any other way existed. You were broken into pieces and then you escaped, you broke out of it and you put yourself back together and you helped save half the _universe_.'

'But-'

'You saying Loki doesn't deserve to be happy? After he's the reason this team was formed in the first place? After trying to take over New York?'

'He was under mind control, Sam, you know that, and anyway he's changed and helped us….' Bucky trails off and Sam sees some understanding dawning in his eyes.

'Not really that different are you? If he deserves happiness, why don't you?' Sam lets go of Bucky's collar and returns to his work, leaving the man to his thoughts.

* * *

'Right,' Natasha says, coming into the kitchen and putting her phone back in her pocket, 'T'Challa's confirmed that he and Shuri will be here for Yule, then they'll go back to Wakanda for Christmas there and come back for New Year with Okoye, Nakia and W'Kabi.'

'Sounds good,' Tony says where he's elbow deep in dough, 'Clint still here for Yule as well?'

'Yeah, Laura and the kids aren't coming though as Laura has family round. Clint was all but begging for an invitation to come,' she laughs, 'apparently he told Laura he had to come to do some team building or something.'

'So basically he's using us as an excuse to get out of spending time with the in laws.'

'Scott says he's convinced Hope to come along for Yule as well, and he's allowed to bring Cassie,' Steve enters behind Natasha. 'Tony you do know you're supposed to knead the dough and not wear it right?'

There's a chorus of laughter from behind and Tony frowns at Steve. 'Be careful or I'm sending your Christmas present back,' he warns him.

'As if,' Bucky scoffs. 'Anyone heard from Fury?'

'Yeah Nick's here for Yule and New Year. Said he had other places to be over Christmas,' Tony responds, eyeing the goop attached to his fingers. 'Are you sure this is looking alright, Lokes?'

'Perhaps a little more flour is in order,' the trickster laughs, adding some more to the mixture in front of him.

'You mean I'm not supposed to look like I'm covered in wallpaper paste?'

'Not usually,' Loki laughs, 'but you are doing well for your first time. Just don't change careers to a chef any time soon.'

'Gee, thanks,' he rolls his eyes. 'Anyone heard from Strange?'

'Perhaps you would have done, had you not had my number on divert,' the man himself answers as he enters the kitchen.

'Pretty sure I took that off after we beat, Thanos,' Tony muses. 'FRIDAY? Why have Strange's calls not been getting through?'

'You told me to divert all calls unless the caller stated it was an emergency,' the AI responds.

'Oh yeah. Oops. Sorry, Doc.' Strange waves him off and Tony notices the weariness in the doctor's movements. 'Steve? Grab the doc a chair would you?'

'You alright, Strange?' Natasha asks as Steve hurries to do as Tony asks.

'I'm fine-' his answer is cut off by the Cloak that takes the opportunity to hit him on the head. The man glares at the fabric and sighs. 'I just over-exerted myself a little. I shall be fine once I rest.'

Loki joins Natasha next to the doctor and looks him up and down. 'You need to be careful using so much magic, you know it takes its toll on you.'

'Do you mind? I came here to escape Wong's mother henning, I don't need you to start.'

'Using your magic can hurt you?' Wanda asks from where she's cutting out biscuit shapes from dough with Vision.

Strange sighs and nods. 'Unfortunately yes. It's one of the prices I pay for the abilities I have.'

'Can it do you permanent damage?' she asks.

Loki beats the doctor to replying. 'If he is sensible and rests enough between large amounts of use he shouldn't suffer any lingering effects. Though something tells me our doctor friend here is not one to do as he is advised.'

'Screw you,' Strange snaps, 'I know my limits. And we didn't have much of a choice. Kamar-Taj was attacked by someone we once called an ally. We may have pushed him back for now, but I'm sure he will gather more power and return in the future.'

'And when he does,' Thor enters the conversation, 'you shall not stand alone, my friend. Tell us of your plight and we shall be there to aid you.'

'I..' Strange looks around the agreeing nods in surprise. 'Thank you.'

'I wouldn't thank us just yet,' Wade laughs, 'we have been known to cause great structural damage to buildings.'

'Speak for yourself,' Peter huffs.

'You've literally brought buildings down, Baby Bay.'

'I have not! Other people dropped them _on_ me!'

'Same thing.'

'No it isn't.'

'Yes it-'

'Shut up!' Wanda laughs, throwing some spare dough at the bickering couple.

'Pete, why don't you stop flirting with Wade and get the doc a hot chocolate? He looks like he needs it,' Tony says. The teen scrambles to do what he suggests, and then takes a seat next to Strange and brings him into a discussion about the Yule preparations, obviously trying to distract him from the pain he's feeling.

Tony keeps an eye on Strange throughout the rest of the final food preparations for the feast in two days' time, and is mildly surprised to notice most of the team going over to check on him and chat at some point during the evening. When Strange stands to leave Tony walks with him to where the portal to the Sanctum has been permanently established in the facility.

'Let us know if you need help, Doc, this team always has each other's backs,' he claps the man on the shoulder as he turns to say goodbye.

'Thank you, Stark.'

'It's Tony, Doc.'

'My title isn't my name, Tony,' Strange rolls his eyes.

'Take care of yourself, Stephen, we're just getting used to you. I'd hate for it all to go to waste.'

* * *

_A/N: Hello everyone! A belated Merry Christmas! I hope you've all had a wonderful holiday so far and are now able to relax and recover from all the festivities. I shall be updating as often as I get two chapters finished, and am hoping to have it all done by New Year. No promises though. _

_Thank you so much for all my lovely reviews, please do let me know what you think of these three chapters and I promise I shall respond soon. Also I shall be deciding which stories to be working on next, so take a look at the final chapter of 'Tales For The Training Room' for the list, and do also let me know if you have any requests. The list is getting longer and longer which is amazing!_

_Merry Christmas!_

_L x_

_As always here's a sneak peek:_

'Why does no one believe I can be nice?' he grumbles under his breath as he finally reaches the portal and steps through. As soon as he does he is nearly knocked off of his feet by Strange's Cloak. 'What are you doing you ridiculous creation?'

The Cloak wraps around him and starts dragging him further into the Sanctum.

'Is something wrong with Strange?' he asks, getting what amounts to a nod in response. 'Lead the way.' It flies along the corridor and Loki hurries after it, taking out his daggers and letting his armour fall into place as he follows.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The day before Yule dawns and Loki blinks awake as FRIDAY lets daylight filter through his blinds. He always holds a bit of dread for this day, the one where they remember those that were lost during the past year; and this year in particular there are many to remember.

'FRIDAY, has the Black Panther and the group from Kamar-Taj arrived yet?' he asks the AI.

'King T'Challa is due in an hour, Master Loki, I am as yet unsure when the group from Kamar-Taj is expected.'

'Hmm,' Loki gets out of bed and begins his morning routine, picking out a more formal Asgardian outfit that was better suited to the occasion. 'Has anyone heard from the wizards yet?'

'Not yet, the boss was going to contact them shortly to find out when they were planning to arrive.'

'Tell him not to bother I'll go to the Sanctum and see Strange, let everyone else worry about the other guests that will be arriving.'

'Of course,' FRIDAY says as he finishes his routine and heads towards the door. 'Would you like me to send a message to Doctor Strange to let him know you will be arriving?'

'No, there's no need thank you, FRIDAY. I doubt he will see it before my arrival in any case.'

'Let me know if there's anything else you need.'

'Thank you, FRIDAY,' he says, making his way along the corridor; when he reaches the common area only Natasha and Sam are present. 'Good morning.'

'Morning. FRIDAY says you're going to check on Strange?' Natasha asks.

He nods in response and pours himself a mug of tea. 'You all know the others who are due to arrive, and I should like the chance to visit the Sanctum of my own free will, as opposed to being let out of an alternate pocket of reality.'

'And you promise not to pick a fight?' she asks, a small smirk on her face.

'No promises,' he responds, 'I shall return shortly.'

'If there's trouble let us know and we'll come help. I'm hoping it's just he's been held up with unimportant stuff, but if they've been attacked again then call it in,' Natasha calls as he walks towards the portal.

'Honestly it's as if she doesn't trust my ability to hold my own in a fight,' he huffs to himself.

'Take it as a compliment that she worries about you, if she didn't care she wouldn't have said anything,' an amused voice says from behind him.

Loki tries his best not to jump, but from the smirk on Bucky's face he's certain he failed. 'Will you stop sneaking up on me?'

'I do it to everyone.'

'That is not a good enough excuse.'

'You do it to everyone as well!'

'Not in corporeal form I don't,' he huffs.

'Did you want someone to come with you to the Sanctum?'

The abrupt turn in conversation is something that Loki has become accustomed to with their interactions. 'I am fine going alone thank you. You should stay to help with greeting the other new arrivals.'

'Don't let him get under your skin,' Bucky advises as he leaves him alone.

'Why does no one believe I can be nice?' he grumbles under his breath as he finally reaches the portal and steps through. As soon as he does he is nearly knocked off of his feet by Strange's Cloak. 'What are you doing you ridiculous creation?'

The Cloak wraps around him and starts dragging him further into the Sanctum.

'Is something wrong with Strange?' he asks, getting what amounts to a nod in response. 'Lead the way.' It flies along the corridor and Loki hurries after it, taking out his daggers and letting his armour fall into place as he follows.

'Strange? Strange!' he calls out as he continues to follow the Cloak; eventually he reaches a smaller room where he sees the doctor slumped in a comfortable, high back chair. The man gives a groan as he enters. 'Strange? What happened? Are you injured?'

'Loki?' the man's voice is weak, but he manages to open his eyes and look at the trickster. 'Oh good, I thought it was someone come to finish me off.'

'I'm sure I can comply if you really wish me too, but I'd rather not if it's all the same. I can't take you up on your offer to use the library if you're dead. What have you been doing? Your Cloak all but attacked me when I walked through the portal it was so worried.'

'Damn thing is just fussing,' Strange grumbles. 'I'll be fine once I've rested.'

'Tell me what happened. You've obviously over exerted yourself with your magical abilities. Again.'

Strange sighs. 'There was a magician that came here and attacked, he was one of our enemies but badly trained and barely had any skill so I was able to fight them off. I'm still not fully recovered from the battle at Kamar-Taj, however, so it has left me more drained than before.'

'Is Wong aware?'

'I haven't had chance to tell him yet, this only happened about an hour ago. And the Cloak is fussing enough without him adding to it.'

'You carry on in this fashion and you won't be around much longer,' Loki snaps, he looks to the Cloak. 'Can you fetch Wong?' It nods and flies off.

'Don't you dare gang up on me with that thing,' Strange grumbles, though he's still too weak for it to do much to deter Loki.

'Oh do be quiet, and tell me where you keep your tea things. I need another mug if I have to deal with you when you're injured and I'm sure you won't be adverse to one either.' It appears the lure of tea is enough to bring the doctor out of his grump and he explains to Loki where he keeps the items he requested, so by the time Wong joins them they are already drinking from a mug each and there's enough in the pot left for the other man as he sits down.

'What have you been doing now, Stephen?' he demands.

Loki cuts in before the doctor can respond and explains what Stephen told him. 'You need to bring someone from Kamar-Taj to watch over the Sanctum for a couple of weeks. I will take Strange back to the facility where he will be on forced magical rest until he is fully recovered and able to return to his duties without risk to his health.'

'Excuse me? Who died and made you my mother?'

Wong and Loki ignore the doctor and the trickster holds the other man's gaze as he studies him. 'Alright I'll organise something now. How long can you give me?'

'We are not needed for celebrations at the facility for another two hours, any longer and the team will start to come here wondering what's happened, which I imagine we do not want.'

'I'll have someone here within the hour. You,' Wong turns to Strange, 'are to look after yourself for once. Do you understand me?'

Strange frowns into his mug of tea. 'I am perfectly capable of looking after myself.'

'Not when you feel you have a duty to perform you aren't,' Wong argues, 'you put your duty before your health. So we are stepping in.'

'Would it not make more sense for me to be at Kamar-Taj to recover?'

'No it would not,' the man is firm, 'you will find reasons to use your magic and not to recover. You will be better to go to the facility where our friends can look after you. I'll be back in an hour.'

Strange is quiet as Wong leaves, and Loki only lets him stew in his own thoughts for a little time before interrupting them. 'The team are your friends you know.'

'Are they yours too?'

Loki nods. 'Yes, despite my best efforts they are.'

'Then are you staying?'

'Is that a question or a request?'

Strange is quiet again as he assess the fellow magic user. 'Both,' he answers eventually. When Loki doesn't respond straight away he then adds. 'You do realise that by choosing to stay it doesn't mean you can never travel and then come back?'

'This is true,' he sighs, 'I suppose that is what has been holding me back about deciding: that I am scared I will be trapped in a single place. Whereas I know that in reality they will encourage and help with any travels I do decide I want to go on.'

'So you've decided to stay?'

'Perhaps I will, but only on one condition.'

'And what is that?'

'You come to the facility to recover.'

Strange scowls at him. 'You drive a hard bargain.' Loki just grins in response and the doctor sighs. 'Fine, alright. But don't expect me not to complain about inactivity.'

Loki laughs. 'There will be enough celebrations to take part in that you will not be inactive my good doctor.'

* * *

'Why are you giving Strange the death glare?' Sam sighs as he comes to sit next to him.

Bucky turns his scowl to him. 'I'm not giving him the death glare.'

'No, now you're giving it to me. Why _were_ you giving him the death glare?'

'I wasn't.'

'Is it because Loki's insisting he stays here for a few weeks and you're getting jealous thinking he's going to run off with another magic user?'

'No…'

'That's not convincing at all.'

'Oh piss off, Sam.'

'Just make a move and you wouldn't have to be pissy pants over here by yourself.'

'Fuck off.'

'Alright, fine. Just trying to help, man.'

Bucky watches him leave and then turns his attention back to the sorcerer and the trickster; they seem to have become very friendly since Loki had gone to visit this morning and now Bucky's worried he's left it too long. Not that he _was_ going to make a move. Loki was leaving and it wasn't fair to try and coerce him into staying.

He's pulled from his thoughts as Thor stands up and addresses the gathered crowd, Clint makes his way to stand next to him as they listen to the thunder god. 'Greetings, friends. Today is the day we remember and honour the memory of those that we have lost. As it has been so long since we have gathered in this way we have many more to remember than usual. We have nominated representatives from different places to say the names of the fallen, I shall begin with the noble dead of Asgard.'

They remain silent as Thor lists names, including those of his parents and his friends the Warriors Three and Sif, then Fury steps up to name SHIELD personnel, T'Challa steps up for Wakanda, and Strange for Kamar-Taj. Throughout it all Clint and Bucky stand silently side by side. By the time its all finished and they're raising a toast to those named he's getting fidgety.

'Please tell me there's something more interesting happening soon,' Clint mutters to him, 'as much as I appreciate needing to remember and thank those that we lost, I genuinely can't listen to another name today. We've been here for over two hours.'

'I don't think anyone expected it to last this long in fairness,' Bucky says, 'and we've had a couple of years to catch up on.'

'No shit,' Clint shakes his head. 'So what's this I hear about you and Loki?'

'Not you too,' Bucky groans. 'Have you two bird brains been gossiping or do I have to take it up with Natasha?'

Clint grins. 'Nat. She's my source of gossip.'

'Nothing is happening between me and Loki.'

'But you want it to?'

'Piss off, bird brain.'

Clint flips him off but mercifully leaves him alone.

'Are you trying to drive everyone away from you today?' another voice asks.

'Please don't piss me off and make it three,' he groans.

Loki chuckles and leans against the space on the wall that Clint has just vacated. 'I'm glad that part is over. It always seems to put a damper on the celebrations before they've even begun.'

'Then why do it at the beginning?'

'The celebrations are about seeing out the old year and welcoming in the new one, we start by remembering what is gone so then we can focus on what is to come,' Loki responds.

'I guess that makes some sort of sense. What's the new year going to be giving you?'

Loki gives him a small smile. 'I hope a place to belong.'

Bucky blinks. 'Does that mean you're staying?'

The trickster doesn't reply, instead walking over to Tony and starting up a conversation with him and T'Challa. Bucky tries to squash the glimmer of hope that has sparked in his chest, but fails miserably.

'Make a move, dude!' Sam says coming over to him again with Clint. 'Or me and Clint are going to tell him.'

'Like hell you two bird brains are! Give me to the end of the Yule celebrations alright?'

'Deal. You don't tell him by midnight tomorrow, we get to,' Clint grins and hands him a beer. 'You know for a big bad assassin you are a royal wuss.'

'That's exactly what Nat says!' Sam laughs, and Bucky resists the urge to punch the pair. He'd never tell them this, but he loves them really. Very, very deep down.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Peter startles awake, still trying to work out exactly what it was that woke him up. Next to him Wade is sitting up, one arm around his waist and the other holding out a gun.

Distantly they can hear Thor's booming voice. 'Friends! Awaken! The time to celebrate Yule has arrived!'

Peter slumps back into bed, covering his face with a pillow. 'Thunder. No alarm clocks with Thor, its rolling thunder he has to wake you up with.'

'Son of a bitch,' Wade puts the gun back under his pillow and collapses back next to Peter.

He pulls the pillow away and frowns at Wade. 'I thought we agreed no more weapons in bed?'

'Old habit, Baby Boy,' his partner shrugs.

'You better not still have a knife under the mattress.'

'No, I got rid of that one. Just don't feel right unless I've got a gun under my pillow.'

'Fine then if you're breaking the rules then so am I,' Peter huffs and pushes himself up and over to straddle his boyfriend.

'What are you doing, Pete?' Wade asks, hands going to rest on Peter's hips.

'Like I said: you're breaking the rules and so am I,' he reaches for Wade's pyjama trousers.

'Hey now hang on. The one rule I broke was an agreement we made between us, what you're talking about is breaking the law!'

Peter raises an eyebrow and gives him a look he's pretty sure he stole off Natasha. '_You_ are going to lecture _me_ on breaking the law.'

'Peter, this is different-'

'Why? It's only a couple of months, and if I hadn't been caught in the snap I would be in my twenties by now,' he argues.

'That's not the point- oh for fuck's sake!' Wade flips him over so he's on his back, the older man pinning his arms above his head. 'Peter listen to me. This isn't just about breaking the law, this is about you and me and me choosing to respect the law in regards to you, alright?'

'The _one_ time you respect the law is the one time I don't want you to. Or is it that you're just using it as an excuse and you don't actually want to sleep with me?'

'What? Where the fuck did you get that kind of crazy idea from?'

'Can you blame me? When you pull away every time it starts getting a little bit heated?' Peter challenges him, the doubts he's been pressing down for months finally coming out of his mouth.

'Fuck, Pete, trust me when I say that is not it. I can even prove it to you,' he makes his point by pressing his hips down into Peter's, his forming erection pressing into Peter's thigh and making his heart rate speed up and blood run in a similarly southern direction. 'Pete,' Wade's voice has gone quieter and his brown eyes are pleading, 'please believe me, I'm only sticking by this because of _how much_ I love you. If I didn't care as much as I do I'd have said fuck it way back before we even started dating; I want to do right by you, Baby Boy, and that means waiting. Trust me my brain has made all the arguments for saying screw it after five years without you; nearly drove me off the edge having to go through all of those days without you there. One thousand, eight hundred and seventy eight days I had to go through, not knowing if we'd ever get you back.'

'But you did,' his voice is equally quiet, 'you did and you're still holding me at arm's length. I _want_ this, Wade. Why don't you?'

'Pete I want this more than all the unicorns in the universe. What I don't want is to fuck this up by doing it before you're of a legal age.'

'But-'

'Pete,' Wade quietens his latest protest with a kiss, 'everything else in my life I have screwed up in the extreme. I want you to be the only thing I haven't.'

'It wouldn't.'

'I think the team might disagree.'

'They wouldn't have to know.'

'But _I'd_ know, Pete,' he presses another kiss to his lips, 'I'd know, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Besides you deserve more than a quick first time before we have to go and meet people. I want to take you out and wine and dine you before bringing you back and laying you out on a bed covered in rose petals and having you come so many times even your spidey stamina wouldn't be able to hold up.'

Peter can't help the blush that creeps up at Wade's words. 'I'm not some kind of girl that needs you to sweep her off her feet you know.'

Wade smiles and kisses him again. 'I know, but I still want to sweep you off your feet. Just a couple more months, Baby Boy, then I'll make sure you can't walk straight so everyone will know just by looking at you what you've been up to.'

'Wade!'

'You two better be getting up!' Wanda calls through the door. 'Thor's getting impatient!'

'We'll be there soon Jedi Master!' Wade calls back, getting up off the bed and running to the bathroom. 'I call shot gun on shower!'

Peter just sighs and lets him go, trying to push down the doubts that, despite Wade's words, are still clouding his mind.

* * *

Tony stands next to T'Challa as Thor brings out the Yule log, which apparently was one of the branches they'd cut off from the tree they used to make the table. Honestly as far as Tony's concerned it just looks like a normal log to him. But whatever, symbolism and all that.

'I must admit I am pleased you decided to do this, Tony,' T'Challa says as they watch Thor place it at the base of the bonfire they'd built and raise Mjolnir to the sky, calling on his lightning to light the Yule log, 'it is good to celebrate new traditions and festivals with friends.'

'Yeah I'm glad we did it too,' he says, laughing as Thor raises his hands in celebration as the bonfire takes light. 'It seems to have done everyone good to have something positive to focus on that doesn't include saving the world.'

'And it has brought everyone closer together. I'll admit I was surprised to see Doctor Strange here and learn he is going to be staying for a couple of weeks.'

'Trust me, we were more surprised when Loki brings him back and just _tells_ everyone he's staying. Not even a "do you mind?" attached to it.'

T'Challa laughs. 'It's good to see the two of them bonding with more people. I'll admit those were the two I thought would hide away after the fight was over.'

'So was I. It's just a shame the Guardians couldn't join us.'

'Did you manage to contact them?'

Tony nods. 'Nebula said they were close to finding Gamora and didn't want to come away and lose the trail. I understand, hopefully they'll join us next year.'

'You miss Nebula don't you Tony?'

'Getting stuck with someone for days in a life or death situation can make you good friends.'

T'Challa laughs. 'Indeed.'

'Any news with you, Your Majesty?'

The king rolls his eyes at the title. 'I have asked Nakia to be my Queen.'

'Hold it. You're only telling me this _now_?'

T'Challa laughs again. 'She has not yet responded. It is traditional that she wait a week before giving her response; I will be able to tell you the answer when we come to visit at New Year.'

'I'm hoping the big fat ring on her finger will be a give away.'

'Don't tempt fate, Tony,' T'Challa asks. 'Ah I see one of Peter's guests has arrived.'

Tony groans. 'I don't know why that kid is so fond of that lawyer,' they watch as Peter greets Matt and then takes him over to where Loki, Ned and MJ are standing. 'I'm worried about him though.'

'Because of his friendship?'

'No, because I think there's something straining at his and Wade's relationship and he won't talk to anyone about it. I'm worried it's going to break them up; and I think I know what it might be and therefore why he doesn't want to talk about it with anyone.'

'Would it be better coming from someone else?' T'Challa offers.

Tony bursts out laughing. 'As much as I appreciate the offer I don't think you want to be talking to a teenager about his sex life.'

For the first time ever, Tony sees the Wakandan look uncomfortable. 'No, you are right there. Perhaps Loki may be a better option?'

'Actually,' Tony looks at the trickster. 'That's not a bad idea.'

* * *

'Peter may I have a word?'

'Yeah, sure Vis, just give me a sec. You guys alright looking after Matt for a bit?' he asks his friends.

'I think he is more than capable of taking care of himself, but yes we shall perform the illusion that he needs assistance,' Loki rolls his eyes.

'For being the god of trickery you're about as subtle as a brick,' Peter grumbles, but leaves the group to go stand with Vision. 'You alright, Vis?'

'Yes, I just wanted to ask you a question. A rather important question and I'm not really sure how to go about it. I mean,' the humanoid is visibly nervous and Peter has no idea what he's talking about, 'I mean I know it is a tradition to ask a male member of the family, but as she has no living relatives I initially thought I wouldn't do it. Then I thought that she sees you as a brother and I thought it would be best to ask in case-'

'Vis _what_ are you talking about?' Peter cuts him off.

'I…' the humanoid blinks, and takes a deep breath. 'Peter, I would like to ask your permission to marry Wanda.'

Ok _that_ is not what he was expecting. 'What?!'

The humanoid shushes him. 'I want to ask Wanda to marry me during our stay away for a few nights and I know it's tradition to ask a male member of the family for permission first. As her father and twin are no longer alive, I thought you were the best candidate due to your relationship.'

'I…' he can feel tears welling up. He knew he and Wanda were close, but he'd never thought they were close enough for Vision to consider him the best person to ask _this_. 'Thank you, Vis. Of course you have my permission to ask her.' He pulls the humanoid into a hug.

'Thank you,' Vision sighs with relief, returning the hug. 'Thank you.'

As he pulls away Peter knows there's a big smile on his face. 'I take it no one else knows yet?'

'No, not yet.'

'I'll keep quiet then,' he reassures Vision. 'Come on we better get back before anyone gets suspicious.' Vision goes to speak to Tony and T'Challa and Peter returns to his friends; Natasha has joined the group in his absence and is giving MJ some tips.

'Don't make her more dangerous than she already is,' he groans. MJ just sticks her tongue out in reply. 'Real mature MJ,' he laughs. 'Have you been introduced yet?' He gestures to Matt.

'Natasha Romanoff,' she says, extending her hand, 'oh sorry-'

'-Matt Murdock,' he replies, taking her hand with no problem, Peter sees her raise her eyebrows in surprise and shares a look with Loki. 'I believe you've been asking after me Agent Romanoff.'

'I'm not sure what you mean-'

'-hey Matt have you met Steve yet?' Peter tries to manoeuvre the man away from the situation.

'Relax, Peter, I think it's about time don't you?' Matt smiles at him.

'What are you talking about?' Natasha looks between them.

Loki places a reassuring hand on Peter's shoulder and smiles at him. 'Let him make his own choice, Spiderling.'

'Can someone please-'

'You've been asking Peter for my identity at any rate,' Matt cuts across Natasha, 'though you may find it difficult to believe.'

'_You're_ Daredevil?' she asks, incredulous.

'Woah, seriously? Dude that's awesome!' Ned interrupts. 'How do you fight if you're blind? Or do you use the blindness as a front and you're not really blind? You know like Superman and his glasses?'

Matt laughs. 'No I really am blind, but my other senses make up for the shortfall.'

'But-'

'Oh for the love of…' Peter aims a punch at Matt's head, which the other man dodges expertly, rapping him on the shoulder with his cane for good measure. 'Believe him now?'

'You're telling me,' Natasha frowns at him, 'that you suggested using the law firm and you knew Matt Murdock was Daredevil?'

'Umm…' Peter squirms under her gaze, 'yes?'

'So you mean you've arranged it so that the team has been working with him all this time without our knowledge?'

'Well…when you put it like that I suppose a case can be made, but it wasn't supposed to be-'

'I'm actually proud of you,' Natasha laughs, 'that's some, as Tony would say, "sneaky spy shit" worthy of Fury.'

'Wait. What?' Peter blinks. 'I'm not in trouble?'

'Oh you're in trouble alright. Starting with how Loki knew before I did, and ending with how many other people know?' Natasha frowns again.

'You are so lucky you can't see that stare, because it is _scary_,' he mutters to Matt.

'Peter why are you attacking a blind person?' Steve demands as he comes over, having obviously seen the previous interaction.

'Uh…well, Steve you see-'

'Let me handle this,' Natasha winks at him and takes Steve aside.

'So why did you decide to tell her?' Peter asks Matt once they're out of earshot.

Matt just shrugs. 'Her heartbeat.' Is all the answer Peter gets before the vigilante starts talking with Ned and MJ about his abilities.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Thor joyfully announces it is time to distribute presents as everyone starts to slow down with the amount of food they are eating. Loki makes his way over to stand by Tony, hoping for some protection from his brother's exuberance.

'Was he this excitable on Asgard or is he being especially so this year because we're doing it on Earth?' the inventor asks.

'No he's always this excitable,' Loki sighs. 'I wish I knew how to calm him down.'

Tony just laughs in response as Natasha makes her way over to them. 'Here you go, Tony, here's your present,' she smiles at him. They'd decided that each person would receive one of their presents at Yule and the rest at Christmas, similar apparently to something called a Secret Santa which seemed to make sense to the rest of the team but still left Loki a bit clueless.

'Did he make you Santa?' Tony laughs at the red head.

'No I volunteered,' she winks at them and then heads back over to where Thor is sorting through the presents.

'Brave woman,' Loki laughs. 'What did you receive Tony?'

They sit down on some of the chairs to make it easier for Tony to unwrap his gift, and he pulls out a small box; when he finally reaches the contents he laughs and looks over at Natasha. 'This can only be from her.'

'What _is_ it?' Loki frowns.

'It's coloured powder,' he explains, 'whenever I take her new tech to test out I usually put some testing powder in there. One time we were testing something out and I forgot I'd made a batch of blue powder and we got covered in the stuff; seems like she's giving me a few more colours to work with for next time.'

Loki laughs. 'An interesting idea. Remind me not to come into the training room whilst you're testing things.'

'You mean you don't want to get covered in this fantastic shade?' he asks, holding up a tube of bright pink dust.

'I am fine, thank you for the offer.'

'Hey!' Peter bounds over to them. 'Doctor Strange loved his book, Loki, though he wouldn't tell me what it was about.'

Loki smiles. 'I'm glad. It's a copy of something from Asgard I had made on travel along the hidden paths of the universe, something that I personally found particularly useful and I thought he would find it interesting. Though if he attempts anything from there before he is ready I shall have his head.'

'And to think you threw a diva tantrum when you heard he was coming,' Tony laughs.

Loki scowls at him. 'Oh be quiet, I will admit to have becoming fonder of the man the more I have been exposed to him. Similar to the rest of you.'

'So you only like us because you've been forced to since we've been spending more time together?'

'Precisely,' he nods in answer to Tony's question and laughs as Peter sticks his tongue out at him.

'Here you go, Pete,' Natasha says as she joins them once more, handing over the teenager's present.

'Thanks, Nat,' he grins, and starts to unwrap the box. Loki notices Tony looking nervous and raises a questioning eyebrow at the man, to which his reply is a shake of the head. 'Um… Tony I'm guessing this is from you, but why do I have a Stark Industries badge? I mean…I don't get it.'

'Yeah I'm glad you're here unwrapping it, kid, it needs a bit of explanation. Take a seat.'

'Is this a good time for me to arrive?' Pepper laughs as she joins them, taking the last available seat.

'Why? What's going on?' Peter asks, looking between the three of them.

'I have no idea, Spiderling, there's no point in looking at me,' he answers the teenager.

'Take a closer look at the badge, Pete,' Tony answers, 'what does it say?'

'My name,' he answers, 'and clearance level…'

'That's the top clearance level in the company,' the inventor continues as Peter trails off, 'which is currently assigned to three people: you, me and Pepper. Pete…this is kind of a present for now and something for the future and I wasn't sure whether to tell you now, and then decided Nat was right and you should have the chance to decide for yourself how much you want to do now-'

'Tony you're rambling,' Pepper interrupts him with an eyeroll.

'Right, sorry. Bit nervous if I'm honest. Pete, you're the heir to Stark Industries.'

'I'm _what_?!' Peter's eyes are the widest Loki has ever seen them. He'll admit to being just as surprised as the teenager, though more at the fact that Tony has told him now as opposed to the actual revelation.

'I'm leaving you Stark Industries. Leaving you basically everything,' Tony repeats. 'Steve and Pepper have their own settlements, so do the rest of the team, but after that everything is yours. Including SI. Nat made a good point that by not telling you I wasn't giving you the chance to learn more about SI if you wanted to; so that's what this is Pete. If you want you can start to get involved in SI, you can learn about the different parts in the company and you can have a say in what projects we do and don't take on. Or you can do what I do-'

'-and leave me to do everything,' Pepper interrupts.

'But-are you- I mean…' the teenager looks at the badge in his hands. 'Are you sure? I mean…how do you know I'm not going to screw it up?'

Tony smiles and puts his hand on the boy's shoulder. 'Because I know you, Pete. There's not one thing you've put your mind to that you've failed in yet. You remember when you said you just wanted to be like me, and I said I wanted you to be better?' The boy nods. 'You already are, in every way. There's no one else who could be my heir in anything Pete, either in SI, in the Avengers, or as a man.'

The teenager launches himself at the man and gives him a hug. 'Thank you so much. I won't let you down I promise.'

Loki and Pepper share a smile as Tony tries to subtly brush away a tear. 'You know, Peter, I send Tony a monthly update email on things and just bring him things that need his signature. How about instead I come and visit once a month and I can update you on what's going on at the company and some new projects that have been brought to us?'

'That would be amazing Miss Potts,' Peter pulls away from Tony and grins.

'We'll start small and slowly build up,' she reassures him, 'with you still being at school and with your Avenger duties we don't want to overburden you, but at least this way you can start to see how things work and then, when you have more time and feel more confident, you can start to become more and more involved if that's something you want.'

'Thank you,' he smiles, eyes still watery with unshed tears. He looks between the two of them. 'Thank you so much.'

'Um…Loki?' Natasha comes back over. 'Yours is moving.'

'Mine is what?' he asks, taking the basket she offers. There's a small whining sound coming from inside and it is, indeed, moving.

'I think I know who this is from,' Peter grins.

Loki opens the basket and is greeted by a cold nose and a pair of blue eyes. 'What-' the occupant of the basket cuts him off by jumping out into his lap, and only being saved from falling to the floor by Loki's swift reactions.

'Is that a puppy?' Pepper asks, moving closer to scratch the soft fur on the small thing's head. 'It's so cute!'

'It looks like a wolf,' Loki says quietly.

'It looks like one of the husky breeds,' Tony adds, 'they're used to pull sleds in places like Alaska. They're one of the hardier breeds.'

'He's beautiful,' Pepper says.

Loki has to agree; most of its fur is grey and white, but it has a mask of black across its eyes making its blue eyes stand out even more. The pup stands on its back legs, putting its paws up onto his chest and gives his cheek a lick.

'I think it likes you, Reindeer Games,' Tony laughs.

'What are you going to call it?' Peter asks. 'Is it a boy or a girl?'

'From my view it's a boy,' Pepper laughs.

'Winter,' Loki interrupts the suggestions from the other two. 'I think I shall call him Winter.'

Pepper laughs as the puppy yaps and licks his face again. 'I think he likes his name. I wonder who got him for you?'

Thor interrupts them by coming over. 'Loki he is wonderful!' he says, bending down to look at the puppy. 'He reminds me of Fenrir.'

'Yes he reminds me of him too, hopefully this one shall have a better chance, though,' he smiles at his brother.

'Indeed, I shall be happy to watch over him if you need to leave him somewhere during your travels,' Thor offers.

Loki's smile at his brother increases. 'I doubt that shall be needed, but thank you brother.'

'I see,' the blond sounds disappointed and Loki can't help but laugh.

'Thor I'm not going anywhere, you oaf! I intend to stay here as long as I am welcome.'

Thor's happy response is to pick up his brother, and the puppy, into a big hug that has Loki laughing and the puppy voicing its objections very loudly. 'He has a loud voice,' Thor laughs as he releases the pair.

'Well I'm glad you listen to one of us when we protest at least. You shall have to stay very close, Winter, to protect me.' The puppy yelps in agreement causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

'Alright you lot it's time for the dance!' Valkyrie's voice can be heard over the talking crowd.

'Oh good,' Steve groans and Bucky laughs at him.

'Don't worry, Stevie, it's not like Tony's going to let you go wrong.'

'Yeah until we change partners and you come along,' Steve grouches, but follows him to the lines with no other protests.

'Would you mind accompanying me in the opening of the dance?' Loki asks, arriving at his shoulder.

'It'd be my pleasure,' he replies smoothly.

'I also need to thank you for my present, although I imagine he'll be keeping me awake for the next few nights at least.'

'I'm glad you like him,' Bucky smiles. 'After the story you told me about Fenrir, I saw the litter a couple of days later and thought he'd be perfect.'

'He is,' Loki smiles up at him, blue eyes dancing as they take their places in the lines.

'What did you name him?' Bucky asks as the music starts and the dance starts.

'Winter,' comes the reply, the blue eyes twinkling in amusement. 'I thought it appropriate considering the two of us.'

Bucky laughs. 'That's true. Is Thor going to look after him if you can't take him with you when you're travelling?'

There's a grin on Loki's lips as they near the end of the steps and the change of partners. 'I'm staying, Winter Warrior. As long as I am welcome.'

'You're what?' he blinks in surprise.

'I'm staying.'

Bucky can't help but bring the trickster closer just before they move apart and presses a kiss to his still smirking lips. 'Good,' he says before moving down the line.

Suddenly Christmas was looking a lot better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Vision looks at the woman in the seat next him and finally understands why the rest of the team get so nervous around their respective partners. The ballet is coming to a close but Wanda is still completely enthralled by the display on the stage, but Vision can feel the small box in his pocket pressing against his side and, if he was capable of it, he's sure he'd be sweating.

'That was wonderful!' Wanda enthuses as the show comes to a close, she's beaming as she looks at him and they collect their things and start to make their way out of the auditorium. As they walk out with the crowd Wanda keeps up a steady chatter about the different moves the dancers had done, and how interesting some parts of the choreography were. Vision's just happy to watch her animated features as she talks, not really understanding most of what she is referring to. Thankfully it also means she's distracted enough that he can lead her down some streets to a nearby park without her noticing where they are going.

'Sorry,' she says eventually as they wander along one of the paths, 'you're probably not that interested in all this are you?' She laughs. 'Thank you for taking me, Vis, it was wonderful. Did you enjoy it?'

'I did,' he answers truthfully.

'Where did you want to go now?' she asks, as they pause on a bridge crossing a small stream, the trees around them are filled with fairy lights and there's no one else around.

'Wanda there's something I've been meaning to ask you,' he starts, wishing he was better with words and wondering what he's going to say next. Everything he'd planned has suddenly vanished from his memory.

'Is everything alright, Vis?' she asks, looking at him in concern.

'Everything is perfect,' he tells her, 'you, Wanda, are absolutely perfect and I am hoping, I mean I'd very much like-' he makes himself stop, take the box from his pocket and, as he has seen in many films and television shows in preparation for this event, goes on to one knee in front of her. Wanda's eyes go wide and she covers her mouth with her hand. 'Wanda Maximoff, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife, and make me the happiest being in existence?'

'Oh Vis…' Wanda sniffs, then smiles and nods. 'Yes. Yes I will.'

Vision isn't entirely sure what happens in the next few moments, he's so happy it clouds everything that follows. All he knows is there's a ring on Wanda's finger now and they walk through the park hand in hand, and this time when he steals a brief kiss from her he knows one day she's going to be something more.

* * *

Tony grumbles as the ringing cuts through his dream, and rolls over to see who would be calling at some ungodly hour of the night, and then throw the phone across the room.

'Tony who is it?' Steve's sleepy voice rumbles from behind him.

'Eyes won't open. You look,' he mumbles, thrusting his phone at Steve.

'Get FRIDAY to do it.' Man his boyfriend is grumpy when he's woken up.

'FRI?'

'It's Peter, boss,' the AI responds.

Immediately Tony is more awake. 'What time is it?'

'Four AM, boss.'

Peter had gone to stay with his aunt the day after Yule so he could celebrate with May, her new partner Stewart, and their baby girl before coming back here for Christmas. If he was phoning at a time when he was usually asleep there had to be something wrong. 'Pete?' he presses the phone to his ear. 'You alright? Has something happened? You're not supposed to be back until Christmas Eve, did you need me to pick you up?'

He hears a sniffle at the other end of the phone, then Peter's slightly slurry voice comes over. 'I don't know what to do.'

'What do you mean?' Panic seizes Tony's heart. 'Pete what's happened?'

'Wade. I don't know what to do about Wade.'

Tony blinks. Then the slurry voice registers in his sleep fogged brain. 'Peter are you drunk?'

'What?' Steve asks from next to him, getting FRIDAY to bring up the lights.

'Maybe,' comes the small reply. 'Stewart's nephews were over and they were being horrible 'cause I wouldn't drink with them 'cause I'm not old enough, and neither are _they_. So I asked Aunt May if I could have a drink with them and she said yes 'cause we figured Spidey stamina and all that a few drinks probably wouldn't touch me.'

'Right,' Tony says, putting the teenager on speaker so Steve can hear as well. 'So how did you end up drunk?'

'They said they bet I wouldn't drink enough to get drunk since I'm a goody two shoes. So I drank the whole bottle!' Peter sounds very proud of himself.

'Ok, what was in the bottle you drank?'

'Umm…I think that one was vodka.'

'_That one?_' Tony rubs his temples.

'Yeah, it only made me a bit tipsy. So they got me to drink another one. I think that one was rum. Then when I still wasn't drunk they got me to drink another, and that one was definitely vodka. Can you tell Nat that drinks from her country suck?'

Tony tries not to laugh, but it's really hard. 'Why don't you tell her yourself when you're back?'

'Yeah think I will,' Tony can picture the teenager nodding. 'Cause they really do. I don't think I like vodka. They didn't have any whiskey though I can't tell if the stuff you drink is just as bad. But it probably wouldn't have been as expensive as your stuff anyway.'

'I only drink the finest and you know this,' he responds.

'This is not the conversation we need to be having,' Steve grumbles.

'Is that Steve?' Peter's voice is cheery. 'Hi Cap!'

'Hey Pete, where are you now? Have you left the others?'

'Uh huh,' and Tony can practically hear the phone bouncing in the teenager's hand as he nods. 'Yeah May and Stewart were _livid_ when they realised what they'd done. Think Stewart wanted to take me to hospital but May talked him down and put me into bed then went to talk to the other boys. I got bored though so climbed up on the roof.'

'You're on the _roof?'_ Steve repeats.

'Yeah. My feet are sticking, Cap, I'm not going anywhere.'

'Are you sitting on the roof in _bare feet_?' Steve asks.

'Well…yeah?'

'Peter you're going to freeze! Get back inside!'

'But I don't feel cold. Besides it's too hot inside and makes me feel sick. Out here I feel better.'

'Does your aunt know where you are?' Tony cuts in.

'Not sure. Don't think she's found I'm missing yet though.'

Tony sends a quick text to May to let her know that Peter was on the roof and they were talking him back down into his room. 'What's this you were saying about Wade, Pete?'

There's another sniff on the end of the phone and when Peter starts talking again his voice is filled with tears. 'I don't think he loves me.'

'Now why would you think that?' Tony asks, voice gentle. 'He'd do anything for you.'

'Anything except sleep with me,' he can just make out Peter's mumble. Steve groans next to him and Tony pats him on the shoulder. Poor Steve probably doesn't want to be involved with this conversation, but Tony's going to find it hilarious. Whilst obviously being very supportive to his inebriated, under-age, basically adopted son and protégé.

'Why is that a problem, Peter?' he asks gently.

'Because,' Peter hiccups, 'because he's obviously slept with plenty of other people before, so why won't he sleep with _me_? Like what if he's just using it as an excuse to keep me at arm's length and then as soon as I turn eighteen he's going to lose that excuse and then it'll be because he isn't actually attracted to me and actually this was just a ploy to get onto the team and to help get his reputation back on track so he isn't going to be hunted out of every city he moves to?'

'Do you honestly believe all that?'

There's a pause on the other end. 'Not really…'

'Do you really think he doesn't love you?'

'Not really…'

'So what is this about really?'

There's another pause. 'What if I _am_ too young for him? What if he wakes up one morning and realises I really am just a kid and decides he wants to find an actual adult and not some nerdy teenager?'

'I can't tell you about the future, Peter,' Tony answers him, 'I can't tell you what's going to happen in your relationship years down the line. What I can tell you is I know that man loves you. _Really_ loves you. And as far as he's concerned, the world can crash and burn as long as you are safe and you are happy. I also think that if he didn't really love and respect you he wouldn't be waiting for you to turn eighteen to sleep with you. I don't think he's doing it just because of the team either, I think he'd do it regardless of if we were around or not.'

'He doesn't really care about the law as such, Peter,' Steve adds, 'so the fact that he _is_ following it to the letter where you are concerned is his way of showing you _and_ us just how much you mean to him.'

'I know it's frustrating,' Tony adds, 'because you're ready for the next step and he's holding back. But you've got to respect _him_ as well, Peter. And by trying to push it so much you'll be telling him you don't respect him enough to respect _his_ wishes. And I know that's not true really.'

'I've been a bit of a brat haven't I?' comes down the phone.

'Nah, not really,' he reassures him, 'you've just been confused and unsure, and you've been listening to your doubts more than you have the man who loves you.'

'And Tony is an expert in recognising that, Peter,' Steve chuckles, 'since he does it so much himself.'

'Thank you. Sorry I called you up like this.'

'You call us anytime, alright?'

'Thanks, Dad.'

Tony grins at the term, it's only the second time Peter's called him that and he absolutely loves it when he does. The first time he'd been half asleep, this second time he's drunk, but one day he's hoping he'll hear it when Peter's fully conscious. 'Anytime. You think you're alright to climb back into bed yet?'

'Yeah I think I sobered up about five minutes ago but I was just making sure. I better get in, Steve's right it is pretty cold out here. Sorry I woke you up. See you Christmas Eve. Goodnight.'

'Night,' they both respond and the teenager ends the call.

'Did he say he was sober at the end?' Tony asks Steve.

The soldier smiles at him and presses a kiss to his forehead. 'He did, honey. Now let's go to sleep.'

* * *

'Peter are you sure you don't mind watching Rosie for us?' May asks again.

'May for the last time: we'll be absolutely fine. You and Stewart go out for your dinner, I've got some school work I can be getting done whilst she's asleep anyway. If I can fight Thanos I'm pretty sure I can look after a baby for a couple of hours.'

'And you're sure there's no lingering effects from drinking last night?'

'No, May,' Peter sighs, 'I was sober again within a few hours, and my headache went around lunchtime. If I feel unwell at any point I shall call you. Now go enjoy yourself!'

'And you're sure you don't mind us leaving you when-'

'May,' Stewart laughs, coming in and rescuing Peter, 'I think Peter would have said something by now if he wasn't sure of anything. Now let's go because the sooner we go the sooner we can get back and spend some more time with Peter.'

'See? Stewart is a sensible man! Go,' he laughs as his aunt is all but dragged out of the living room and out of the front door. He looks down at the baby girl in his arms. 'We'll be fine won't we little Princess?'

Rosie gurgles and laughs, blond hair curling around her head like a halo and her blue eyes smiling.

'Yeah course we will,' he smiles at her.

Oh how wrong he was. Turns out babies move _very _quickly when you turn away for two seconds. Even _he_ can't move that quickly.

'How did you manage to get over _there?_' he demands, picking her up where she's nearly made it to the kitchen. 'I literally had a _drink_ from my _glass_ and you disappeared! Are you a super baby or something?'

Rosie, however, is not happy at her adventure being stopped and starts screaming.

'Ow! Alright, alright,' he puts her down and closes the baby gate to the kitchen. 'Geez, there's no need to damage my hearing. Hey! No! No don't play with that. That is not a toy that is my- mph!' Rosie manages to get his web shooter, which _why_ was that in here in the first place, to shoot his own webbing at his mouth.

'I'm never doing that to the team again,' he grumbles when he finally gets it off. '_Now_ what are you doing? Ugh! Come here,' he picks his baby cousin up again and sits down on the sofa with here. 'No, no protests. Now give me a second and… Karen! Can you get some pictures up of the team please? I think it's time for a bedtime story.'

'Of course, Peter,' his AI responds, and immediately there's some pictures of the team floating in the air in front of them. Rosie stops her protests and starts cooing at and trying to grab some of the pictures.

'You want me to tell you about the Avengers, Rosie? This is my team and they're the greatest superheroes to have ever lived. One day you'll get to meet them because they're basically my family by now, which means they're yours as well. We also have some people help us that aren't officially on the team as well, like this guy, this is Scott,' he points to a picture of Scott, Hope and Cassie from Yule, 'and that's his girlfriend Hope. She's pretty badass, but they both have these suits that mean they can get really, _really_ small, and also really big. And Hope's is super cool because she can fly as well. Plus she's generally more kick ass than Scott, just don't tell him I said that. I mean tell Hope, but not Scott. That's his daughter Cassie in the picture with them, she's pretty cool too.'

Rosie tries to grab another picture. 'Oh that's Doctor Strange, he's a real life wizard.' They go through some of the other members until Rosie leans back against him and starts to suck her thumb, a sure sign she's getting tired.

'This is Wanda, she's like my big sister, so she's your Aunty Wanda and she has magic powers like Doctor Strange does, but she didn't have to do lots of studying to get hers. She can be really annoying though, and she likes to hold my upside down if I'm getting the better of her in training; but she's one of the most amazing people I know and the best thing, which we'll do with you when you're older and you come to visit, is when we have a duvet day and we curl up and watch films with tubs of ice cream. Sometimes we watch rom-coms, and other times we watch horror, which isn't so much fun, and then other times she'll let me put Star Wars on and we'll have a Star Wars marathon.'

He points to another picture. 'Now this is your Aunty Natasha, and she's my Mommy Spider. Now the only problem is that she'll never let you have a boyfriend because she'll be way too protective of you, plus she'll send anyone running with her glare, that glare is a super power all by itself. Actually you know what? _I _don't want you having a boyfriend, Rosie. Now you listen to this carefully, young lady, you are _not_ to be going out and dating alright? No one is going to be good enough for you, and even if you think they are then we've got to have the whole team run a check on them, because we'll know if they've ever stuck gum under a table and if they've done something like that you never know if they'll do something worse in the future. So anyone you want has to got to go through us first. Save yourself the trouble and apply for a nunnery. But yes, back to my Mommy Spider: she's the best. She'll sit and give you a hug if you're feeling crappy, and she'll teach you ballet – and by the way she is an _incredible_ dancer- and she makes the most amazing stew I have ever tasted in the world. Then she'll turn round and teach you how to take someone out with a napkin. Honestly? Best piece of advice I've ever been given was how to knock someone out with a napkin. One day I'll teach you. Just…don't tell your Mom alright?'

Rosie reaches tiredly out towards another picture. 'Oh yeah you've got good taste there, Baby Girl. That's my boyfriend, Wade,' he starts to stroke Rosie's hair as her breathing evens out. 'He really is the most amazing person in the world, Rosie, and he puts up with so much from me being such a brat. I really don't deserve him, and I can't wait to introduce you to him; you're going to have him wrapped around your little finger,' he laughs, 'and he's going to do absolutely anything you want him to. He's a big bad mercenary and likes to make out he doesn't give a damn about anyway, but he's a big softy really. I do love him, Rosie, I guess I haven't really been showing it lately,' he sighs, 'and I need to change that when I get home.'

Rosie makes a gurgling sound and points at one last picture before her head falls back against his chest.

'Yeah you saved one of the best till last. That's Tony. Tony is…there's not really words to describe how wonderful Tony is, Rosie. He's made me his heir you know? He's given me absolutely everything, even when I don't deserve it, and he treats me like a son. I…he's the father I always wanted, Princess; I didn't know my parents like you will, I only really knew your Mom and my Uncle Ben as parents and they were amazing, you're so lucky you get such a wonderful Mommy. Tony…Tony just manages to fill this space I didn't even realise was _there_. I just…I want to prove that his faith in me is justified, Baby Girl, and I want to show him how much it means but I'm just not sure how to do it.'

Rosie stirs and wriggles on his chest as he lays back down, arms protectively around her to keep her safe. 'Baba' she mutters in her sleep and settles back down again.

'Yeah,' he smiles and presses a kiss to her head, before letting his eyes drift close. 'I think you might have hit the nail on the head there, Rosie. Hey Karen? Wake me up if anything changes with Rosie.'

'Of course, Peter.'

'And keep the photos of the team up.'

'Will do,' the AI responds.

'I love it here, Karen, but I can't wait to go home,' he mumbles as he drifts off to sleep, lulled by the steady breathing of the baby on his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

'There he is! Come and see an old woman, Peter, I've been hearing nothing but praise about you, young man. Let me see how much you've grown since I last saw you,' is the greeting Peter gets on Christmas Eve as he walks into the common area.

'Mama Rhodes!' he laughs, hurrying over to give the lady a kiss. 'I missed you! Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas,' she replies, then holds his face so she can look at him properly. 'You're carrying a lot of worries, young man, I suggest you find a way to lose some of them. You don't need to be carrying so much at such a young age.'

He smiles at her, fighting back traitorous tears at her words. 'Don't you worry, Mama, a lot of them will be gone with a couple of conversations I'm having today.'

'Good,' she pats his cheek, a big smile on her wrinkled face. 'You're being very sensible I think.'

'Thanks, Mama, that means a lot coming from you,' he presses another kiss to her cheek. 'Now why has everyone left you here alone?'

'Oh they've all gone to get their presents to put underneath the tree. They'll be back soon. Come and sit next to an old lady and entertain her with what's really been happening here. I imagine a lot of the good stories have been kept from me.' She leans back as he sits next to her and studies him again. 'You already look better than when you walked in.'

'Nothing gets past you does it, Mama?' he smiles and relaxes back into the sofa. 'I'm just glad to be home.'

She smiles at him in understanding and pats his knee. 'Being home in itself solves a lot of problems, doesn't it?'

'Peter!' he looks over at Wanda's shout and leaps up to give her a hug as she runs over to him. 'How long have you been back?'

'Only just got in,' he answers. She pulls back, a huge grin on her face, and holds up her left hand. 'Congratulations!' he says, pulling her back into a tight hug.

'He said he asked your permission,' she says quietly.

He tightens his hold on her before pulling back. 'Yeah he did. I'm glad you're happy.'

'I am,' she says, finally pulling away to let Vision greet him.

'Congratulations, Vis,' he grins, pulling the humanoid into a hug. 'Just how nervous were you?'

'More than I care to admit,' Vision replies, which earns him a round of laughter from the other three occupants in the room.

'Oh thank the Norns you are back!' Loki says as he walks into the room. 'If that boyfriend of yours doesn't stop moping around the place I'm going to freeze him into a solid block of ice that won't melt for a year!'

'Good to see you too, Loki,' Peter laughs, and he knows from the wink and the grin the trickster has missed him just as much. Sam and Rhodes walk in behind him with Thor and he's still saying hello properly to the three of them when a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he's lifted into the air. 'Bucky! Put me down!'

'You're not allowed to leave for such a long time ever again,' the man states.

'I've been gone for _three_ days.'

'Too long. Never again.'

'Bucky put him down before you break him in half,' Steve laughs coming in behind them. 'How's the head, kid?'

Peter groans, feeling the heat growing in his cheeks. 'It's fine. And I'm sorry about that.'

'Wait, what did we miss?' Sam asks.

'I, uh, I may have-'

'Peter got drunk whilst he was away and gave us a call,' Tony laughs, entering the conversation.

'Did you _have_ to tell everyone?' he groans.

'Oh now I want to know what kind of a drunk he is,' Natasha says as she enters the common area. 'I imagine he's a maudlin drunk.'

'All I know is vodka sucks,' Peter grumbles. 'Next time get your country to invent something that tastes half decent.'

Everyone laughs and Natasha comes to give him a kiss on the cheek. 'Just as long as you're alright. Don't try and make it a regular thing now, not unless we're there with you.'

'Yeah, yeah, I know. And I won't climb on any roofs whilst drunk again either,' he rolls his eyes, but gives her a hug. 'Missed you guys.'

'We missed you too,' she returns the hug.

'Oh good, he's back. I was starting to regret agreeing to stay here while I recovered with you gone. The team are much more irritating without you,' Strange says, coming in with Bruce. 'Only Doctor Banner was a solace to me.'

'Oh shove it, Doc,' Bucky rolls his eyes. 'You've just been annoyed we've been helping Loki impose the no magic rule. You've had loads of fun.'

'Talking science, yes.'

'Alright children that's enough,' Steve rolls his eyes. 'Let's make sure everyone's presents are under the tree.'

'I'll go get mine and drop my stuff off. Where's Wade?' he asks.

'Probably still down in your room,' Tony answers, following him out into the corridor. 'You alright?'

Peter nods. 'Yeah course I am. It'll be good to be able to see him without everyone anyway.' Then he turns and gives Tony a hug.

'You alright, champ?'

'Yeah,' he says, 'just glad to be back home, Dad. I missed everyone.' He feels Tony's surprise and wonders if maybe he shouldn't have said that. 'Sorry, I mean- do you mind if I call you that? I know I have done a couple of times but never like this and I just-'

'Pete,' Tony cuts him off, voice a little hoarse, 'of course I don't mind. I…I'm not going to lie, kid, it sounds really awesome.'

Peter smiles. 'Good, because I've wanted to call you that for a long time. You're basically the dad I never even knew I wanted but you just came and filled this space I didn't even realise was there. And with Thanos…with nearly losing you,' he tightens his hold on Tony, 'I just wanted you to know that.'

'I love you, Pete.'

'Love you too, Dad.'

'Go on, enough mushy stuff, you need to go see your boyfriend.'

Peter just laughs and releases Tony, then heads towards the elevators, leaving the older man with a matching grin on his face at the other end of the corridor.

* * *

'For the last fucking time, Tin Can, I'll be there in a second you don't need to come and nag me.'

'Wow, if you're confusing me and Tony then we need to have a serious conversation,' Peter laughs.

'Baby Boy?' Wade looks up from where he's sat on the bed, back to the door, and scrambles to his feet. Peter doesn't give him time to say anything else as he runs across the room and throws himself into his boyfriend's arms.

'I missed you,' he says, reaching up to kiss him.

'Missed you too,' Wade says when he pulls away. 'I wasn't sure if…I wasn't sure whether you'd be happy to see me when you got back.'

Peter feels his heart break at the words, seeing the vulnerability in the brown eyes. 'Oh Wade. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have made you feel like that.'

'No, I know it's not been easy for you, Pete, with me not letting us-'

'Wade stop. Please,' he presses a finger to his boyfriend's mouth and, for once, the other man is quiet. 'You don't need to apologise for anything, I'm the one whose been acting like a real brat and was more focussed on the nagging doubts in my head instead of listening to what you were telling me. I'm sorry I've been pushing for something that _you_ aren't ready for, I've been thinking so much that it's all about me I didn't even stop to think what _you_ wanted. And all this time you've been wanting to wait because you've been trying to show me how much you actually care about me. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?'

'Nothing to forgive, Baby Boy, as long as you stay with me.'

'Who else is going to put up with my brattish tendencies?'

'Good point. I'm an angel really. I deserve a medal.'

'Hey!' Peter's protests are cut off by Wade kissing him. 'I love you, Wade.'

'Love you too, Petey Pie. Now let's go take our presents upstairs.'

'Are you going to carry all the presents for the both of us?'

'You've got super strength you carry your own.'

'But I've been travelling and I've been away for days looking after a baby!'

'You're such a brat.'

'Yep,' Peter presses a kiss to Wade's lips again before moving out of his arms. 'But I'm your brat.'

'Too damn fucking right you are,' he replies with a light smack on Peter's ass.

* * *

'Finally! We were starting to think we'd have to send out a search party,' Bucky greets them as they walk back into the common area.

'Sorry, Frosty, but there are a lot of presents here. I sent yours back though,' Wade says, putting his armful of presents down by the tree.

'Yeah right, Nutjob, course you did,' the dark haired man rolls his eyes.

'Can we eat now? I'm starving!' Peter complains. 'I know I definitely had bigger portions than May and Stewart, but I've definitely got used to eating more here.'

'Still a brat,' Wade teases him.

'Shut up,' he rolls his eyes.

'Don't you worry, Peter, I made sure there's plenty of food made for tonight's dinner,' Mama Rhodes reassures him.

'Plus we'll still be eating all the Yule food for a month!' Thor adds.

'Not with the way you're eating it, it won't last a week,' Valkyrie huffs.

'I'm showing my appreciation to the chefs,' he argues as they all start to make their way to the dining room.

'Whilst the chefs appreciate the sentiment,' Loki interrupts, 'they would like some of their labours to be left for them to sample as well.'

'But there is still plenty!'

'Has he left some of that sliced fruit with the syrup? I didn't get much at Yule,' Peter asks, helping Mama Rhodes into her seat.

'We saved you some,' Wanda laughs, 'because he was going to eat his way through the whole lot.'

'I was not!'

'Thor you're already looking rounder and rounder each day. Soon we shall be calling you fat!' Loki snaps.

'Brother! You wound me!'

'I'll wound you properly if you don't stop eating all the sliced fruit,' Valkyrie mutters. 'And leave my mead alone!'

'This is the mead we can share-'

'That's the mead Stark gave me as a Yule gift!' Valkyrie snaps.

'My apologies,' Thor looks sheepish. 'Is there any of the sharing mead left?'

'Thor you are drinking too much, you need to cut back,' Loki sighs.

'Have they been like this the whole time I was away?' Peter groans.

'Yep. Be glad you had a break from it,' Sam rolls his eyes.

The Avengers Christmas Eve dinner is a noisy affair, which includes a lot of mock-arguments, teasing, shouting, name calling, food throwing, laughter, and even at one point a full table drum roll during one of Thor's stories. Valkyrie, Natasha and Loki had a knife throwing competition, that Natasha won, and was only stopped going on to a second round by Steve complaining that they'd have to re-plaster _another_ wall and told them to stop. There were a couple of arm wrestles including Wade, Thor, Bucky and Valkyrie, and Steve joined in towards the end, but Thor still came away the victor.

Really it was a thoroughly chaotic couple of hours, with noise levels higher than those Peter had experienced dealing with a baby.

'Sure you wouldn't rather be somewhere less chaotic for Christmas?' Tony laughs as they start heading down towards bed.

'Nope,' Peter grins at him. 'Nowhere I'd rather be than home with my family. No matter how crazy they might be.'

'Merry Christmas, Pete,' Tony gives him a hug, and Peter feels a kiss pressed into his hair.

'Merry Christmas, Dad,' he replies, then allows himself to be dragged away by Wade.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The common area is a mess of discarded wrapping paper, and Loki nimbly navigates it to sit next to his brother.

'I didn't want to put this under the tree in case it got accidently damaged,' he says in way of explanation. 'Merry Christmas, Thor.' He hands over the small, impeccably wrapped present.

'Thank you, brother,' Thor smiles at him and gently unwraps the box. When he opens it, Loki sees his eyes fill with tears. 'Loki, is this...?'

'I made it whilst I was experimenting with my Jotun abilities,' he explains as Thor takes the ice figurine out of the box. 'I've placed a spell on it so it will never melt and, well I thought it would be an ideal gift for you.'

The two of them look at the image of their mother, her soft, warm smile looking back at them from the cocoon of Thor's palm. 'Thank you, brother, I can't tell you how much this means to me,' Thor's voice is thick with emotion.

'I have missed you,' Loki admits, not taking his eyes from the figurine, 'I didn't want to admit it at first, but fighting together against Thanos, and spending time with this team of misfits made me realise how much I did miss you whilst I was travelling.'

'I hope you will allow me to be a better brother to you now than I was before,' Thor replies.

'And I shall endeavour to do the same,' he responds.

Tony calls over to them with a question from where he is sitting with Strange and Bruce, and Loki goes over to join their conversation. As they talk he notices Thor heading towards his bedroom, the figurine in his hand, and hopes that this time things can continue to be better between them.

* * *

'Nat what's…is this what I think it is?' Peter looks up from the envelope with his name written on it in Natasha's elegant writing.

She sits next to him with a smile. 'When we first started doing ballet you said you'd always wanted to do dance classes but hadn't been able to afford it, so I looked around for a good dance school that did a variety of styles. This was the best one I could find so I got you three months' worth of lessons; you can go to up to three classes a week and you can go to any combination of styles you want until you've worked out what it is you want to focus on. Then after that we can look at sorting out a proper schedule for you.'

He takes out the brochure for the dance school, which is only about a fifteen minute walk from his school, and starts going through the pages. 'I can't believe it. How did you remember something like that?'

Natasha laughs and ruffles his hair. 'I'm a spy, kid, I've been taught to remember stuff like that remember? Besides,' he arm comes to rest across his shoulders, 'of course I'm going to remember when you tell me about something you enjoy or want to do.'

'I don't know what to say,' he says quietly, 'thank you so much.' He turns to hug her properly, and her arms fall around him to return it.

'You're welcome, Baby Spider.'

* * *

'Hey Cap? Why'd you give me a load of reading for Christmas?'

Steve laughs and goes to sit next to Wade on the sofa. 'Why don't you take a look at the first page? That might make things a bit clearer.'

He tries not to grin at the confused look on the mercenary's scarred face as he opens the pack of paper. 'Well I mean it might but you know I'm not the best at focussing and there's a _lot_ of pages here, Cap-e-tan, and not that I'm not grateful for a present or anything but- what the _fuc-fudge_?'

'I thought you weren't really getting it so I thought I'd make it official for you at Christmas,' Steve smiles as the shock registers on Wade's face. 'That,' he points to the papers in Wade's hand, 'is your official paperwork as a member of the Avengers. It's not a contract as such in that we don't need a signature and you're free to leave the team at any time you choose, what it does outline is what we'd expect or ask of you as part of the team, who you report to in what situation, and also what you can expect from us.'

'I-you-I..' Wade struggles to form a sentence, still looking at the paper in disbelief. 'You want me to be a part of the team? Officially?' he asks, voice quiet.

'We've seen you as part of the team for a long time now, Wade,' Steve replies, 'you just didn't seem to be accepting that. So I figured I'd make it official so you'd believe us. Merry Christmas, Avenger.'

'I…thanks, Cap.'

Steve puts a hand on Wade's shoulder and squeezes it. 'Thank _you_, Wade. There'd be less of us sat here if it wasn't for you. Do you accept the position on the team?'

'I know I'm crazy, Cap, but I'm not crazy enough to turn this down.'

Steve laughs. 'I'm glad. Welcome to the team, Wade, _officially_ this time.'

* * *

'Merry Christmas, Rhodey.'

'Merry Christmas, Sam,' Rhodes raises his glass in a cheers as the other man joins him at the counter. 'And thanks for my present, man, those warmers are going to be a godsend for my back after missions.'

'Ah don't mention it. I realised after the last one that it was getting hard for you travelling back after a long mission so thought it might help a bit.'

'Too damn right,' the two of them look out over the sea of faces and wrapping paper in front of them. 'I think this has been out best Christmas yet.'

'Me too,' Sam agrees, 'I think it's been made better because we've got more people as well. Though if you'd asked me before I'd have said more people would have been too much craziness.'

Rhodes laughs in agreement. 'I hear you there. But after the fight with Thanos, after nearly losing Tony and Wade and Vision, it's just nice to see everyone together.'

'Shame the Guardians couldn't be here, or Carol.'

'Yeah but Carol has her friends on other planets to be with, and she did say she'd try and get here for New Year. Besides I think she would have only been comfortable here if Fury had been here as well; she's still trying to navigate everyone properly and getting used to being around humans again.'

'True,' Sam nods, 'must have been hard trying to combine two completely different lives in her head.'

Rhodes nods. 'And I can understand the Guardians wanting to keep on Gamora's trail.'

'You think she'll ever agree to be part of the team? I mean she is technically from the past and doesn't have any of the memories of them forming. It'd be like one of us being killed and then us going and getting them from the past from a time before they knew any of us.'

Rhodes laughs. 'I can imagine trying to do that with a younger Tony, as entertaining as it would be it'd also be one hell of a headache.'

'Well,' Sam says, reaching for the bottle to pour them both another drink, 'I'm glad we're not in that situation, because I'm not sure we could have _had_ a Christmas if any of us hadn't made it.'

'To defying the odds,' Rhodes raises his glass.

'Screwing the odds,' Sam grins and chinks his own against Rhodes'.

'Alright who's going to help me finish off the dinner this year?' Mama Rhodes asks as she stands up from the sofa.

'Me!' Peter and Wanda both volunteer at the same time.

'I'll come too, Mama,' Tony smiles and the four of them head to the kitchen.

* * *

'Well that was one interesting day,' Tony laughs as he collapses backwards on their bed.

'It was certainly tiring I'll say that for it,' Steve agrees, staying where he is at the door and watching the dark haired man.

'You going to join me any time today?' the inventor asks, raising an eyebrow.

'In a second, there's just something I need to give you first,' he says, opening the drawer that holds his art supplies. He hid this in there as he knows Tony doesn't go into that drawer; just as Tony doesn't like people moving things in his workshop, Steve doesn't like people messing with his art supplies so he knows the genius wouldn't have looked in there.

'But you already gave me a present, Steve,' Tony sits up from his place on the bed, 'I thought we agreed not to go overboard?'

'This…it's not really a Christmas present,' he admits, holding the small box in his hand and moving towards the bed.

'Then what-'

'I was intending to save this for a bit, had a whole plan to take you out for dinner and spoil you before doing this, and I didn't want to take away from Wanda and Vision but…I can't really wait much longer so…' he goes down on one knee in front of the bed and sees Tony's eyes widen and the genius sit up straighter.

'Steve-'

'Tony I know I don't deserve to have such an incredible man in my life,' Steve cuts him off before he can properly start his sentence, 'not after every reason that I've given you to run in the opposite direction. You've proven again and again how incredibly strong you are, and you show every day just how much you care about those around you; you are the most intelligent, creative, amusing man I know and it is an honour to know you and to have you in my life. I'll never be alive long enough to do enough to be worthy of your love but I'm willing to do everything I can to come close if you'd let me. Tony Stark, I love you, will you marry me?'

Tony's smile is blinding, and there's unshed tears in his eyes, as he reaches forwards to press a kiss to Steve's lips. 'Captain Rogers,' he responds, 'the honour would be all mine.'

Steve laughs, standing up and bringing the inventor into a hug, pressing sloppy kisses all over the other man's face. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, Steve,' Tony says, pulling away to look at him, his brown eyes sparkling. 'We should probably keep this on the down low until the new year right?'

Steve smiles and nods. 'Yeah, we'll wait until the excitement of Wanda and Vision's engagement has gone down a bit. I just…we nearly lost you, Tony, I couldn't wait to ask you-'

Tony presses a soft kiss to his lips to shut him up. 'I know, Steve.'

'I should probably put your ring on your finger,' he laughs; it's a simple dark grey band, with a small sapphire set in the middle flanked by two rubies. It's small and fairly simple, but when Steve slides it onto Tony's finger he thinks it looks perfect on the genius.

* * *

_A/N: Oh my life I did not think I was going to get this posted before the end of year, but I've made it by the skin of my teeth! I'm sorry it feels rushed, in truth it was a little as I wanted to get it up before New Year. Also I originally planned for another two chapters and no Stony proposal, but Steve just sneaked it in there and I felt like it was the perfect way to end the story. I may post a chapter in the future that has what everyone created out of their clay figurines in it, but for now this is the end of the Christmas special._

_I hope you've enjoyed it and thank you so much to everyone who has left reviews. I will be sitting down and responding to everything in the next few days, I thought it was best to get all the chapters written and up first. _

_As I've said in the final chapter of Tales From The Training Room I'll be taking a very short break from the Another Chance series just so I can write some other things and stop the series from getting stale. I've had so many lovely messages from people saying they hope I'm not leaving this series and I promise you I'm not. I've already written a separate IronStrange one-shot I shall post in the next few weeks, then I have a request I'm going to write, and then I'll be back on the next instalment of Another Chance. Basically I'll just be taking longer breaks before starting each new instalment of the series whilst I write something non related. If you do have any requests for any pairings or scenarios with any of the characters please do let me know. There's already a list on Tales From The Training Room so head on over there and see what might be coming up!_

_Thank you so much for all the support for this story. I hope you continue to enjoy my writing._

_Love always,_

_L x_


End file.
